The Kitten and the Killer
by crimsonphoenix13
Summary: HPRiddick. Harry is having dreams of strange places, other worlds, where there is no line between monsters and heroes. He wakes up to find everything's changed, and his dreams are more real than he ever thought possible. Abuse,AUAR,Crossover,MM,WIP
1. Birthday Suprises

_A/N: This is my first fanfic so be nice and review. _

_Riddick: That's not how you say it. You're meant to threaten them, and then mock them. _

_Harry: Riddick that's just mean, apologise now. _

_Riddick: Shutup Kitten _

_CP13: If you don't I'll never let you meet your Kitten. _

_Riddick: O.O ………Hn…Sorry. _

_Harry: That's much better. Please enjoy the fic and review! Curls up next to CP13 to get his ears stroked and starts to purr_

_This fic is a crossover of Harry Potter and The Chronicles of Riddick, but with cameos from Inuyasha as well as mentions of the characters and story of Naruto. If you don't like the sound of it, don't read it. Any flaming will just mean I get to stare at some pretty fire without setting it myself (I am not an arsonist by the way, fire is just pretty). _

_Warnings: Yaoi (male/male) pairings; creature fic; Xovers; abused Harry; Dumble bashing; Ron bashing; Het pairings (male/female); Non-con; Ginny bashing; Molly and Arthur bashing; sister Hermione; 'nice' Voldemort; 'nice' Malfoy; _

Thoughts: _…Blah…_

Talking: "…Blah…"

Parseltongue: .:…Blah…:.

Scene change:

Mind speak: …Blah… 

Dream scenes//////

**The Kitten and the Killer**

**Chapter 1 - Birthday Surprises**

So far, for one Harry Potter, the summer had been extremely dull. The tiny amount of pleasure brought to him from the fact that today was his birthday was gone and the day was nearly over.

Four owls had arrived early that morning with his snowy owl Hedwig, each carrying parcels and cards. One of them, a bedraggled grey owl, passed out as soon as he landed on Harry's bed. Two were obviously school owls as they stayed perfectly still when he removed their burdens and hooted in a dignified way before setting off. The fourth, which was miniscule and darted about Harry's head so rapidly that Harry had to pluck it out of the air, was normally known as Pig.

Both Hedwig and Pig were now dozing in the only cage, while Errol, the tattered grey owl belonging to the Weasley family, was slumped against the side, still unconscious. The two school owls had flown as soon as they were relieved of their burdens, which had been a present from both Hagrid and Remus Lupin, Harry's honorary godfather. There was also his Hogwarts letter for sixth year, containing the usual the usual reminder of the time for the Hogwarts Express, as well as his O. W. L. results. The gryffindor had deliberated quite a while before unfolding the piece of parchment; his results had been quite a shock.

_**O. W. L. Results - Harry James Potter**_

_O Outstanding _

_E Exceeds Expectations _

_A Acceptable _

_P Poor _

_D Dreadful_

_T Troll_

_Astronomy E_

_Care Of Magical Creatures O_

_Charms O_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts O_

_Divination A_

_Herbology O_

_History of Magic A_

_Potions O _

_Transfiguration O_

_Extra Options:_

_Ancient Runes O_

_Arithmancy E_

_Muggle Studies O+_

_Please come to my office before the start of term feast to discuss your options for the coming year. Professor McGonagall. _

Due to Umbridge's enforced ban on Quidditch, and, although Harry had the DA to think about, he had found himself in need of a new distraction to fight the nightmares. Instead he had turned to studying and forms of muggle exercise, such as swimming and jogging. Hermione had been very pleased with this outcome and they had formed a much closer bond with each other, even going as far as adopting the other as a sibling in all but blood. The dark-haired teenager had spent so much time studying, not only had he been able to advance in most of his ordinary classes beyond their year, but he had also caught up on two years of the options he had not taken at the end of third year, as well as advancing further in two of them. So much so that he had gone to Professor McGonagall and requested to sit the exams for the extra classes.

His other presents had been nothing out of the ordinary, if you counted magical things as normal anyway. Remus, Hagrid and Hermione, who Hedwig had gone to especially, had all sent him books. 'A Basic Guide to Auror Training' from Hermione, a book on rare magical creatures from Hagrid, and a book on the animagi transformation from Remus.

A snitch autographed by the entire Bulgarian quidditch team had come from Ron, although it was obviously given at the request of Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian seeker. Harry knew that Krum had been trying to win his affections since the end of the triwizard tournament in fourth year. He had found this out via Hermione, who had come to him before they had parted for the summer in a state of shock. Viktor Krum had apparently been asking questions about the gryffindor's preferences in one of the letters they had exchanged, leading Harry to a much needed confrontation with his adopted sister.

Harry had been slightly perturbed by this information, but not as much as he would have a few months earlier in the year. He had only just come to terms with the fact that he was gay, with lots of help from the Weasley twins who had helped him out of the land of denial and 'the closet'. He then could not wait to openly admit it to everyone and start being himself rather than the image of the 'Golden Boy' that they wanted him to portray. Hermione was the first person he had then told and she had taken it in stride, saying that it was quite obvious that Harry had little interest in girls after the debacle with Cho Chang, although she was quite irritated that she had not realised before he had told her himself. This had bolstered Harry's confidence but after the incident at the Ministry occurred, the death of Sirius hit him hard enough to forget about the image change, and had him wallowing in grief instead.

Harry sighed, thinking of Sirius still brought a sharp pain to his heart and a prickling sensation to his eyes, warning of tears to come, but he did not cry and he was starting to deal with the grief. He turned his eyes back to the owls and saw Errol staring at him blearily, reminding the boy of the packages the aging owl had carried to tire himself out. Mrs Weasley had sent a large chocolate cake, as well as some other snack foods, and another package had been from Ginny. She had sent him dog tag lockets, which he had considered tossing as soon as he saw the latin inscription of love on the back. The girl had never gotten over her crush on him, and was instead trying to act on it, and not at all subtly; she was a Gryffindor after all. Harry assumed that her new fervour was helped by misinformation slipped to her from Ron, who Harry did not feel was the same since the Ministry incident.

A sharp knock at the window brought Harry out of his musings, and turning to the noise he spotted two new owls. Opening it quickly, the owls hopped in. Harry moved first towards the puffed-up tawny owl, although, as he went to remove the package, the tawny was replaced by a very miffed-looking raven. Snickering, the gryffindor removed the raven's burden he knew to be from the Weasley twins, then watched the raven hop angrily to the window ledge and fly away. Glancing at the other owl, Harry noticed that it was just waiting patiently, so he picked up the letter attached to the parcel from the twins.

_Hail, to our great and magnificent benefactor, _

_We wish you many happy returns yada yada yada, and now down to the good stuff. In the package we have sent you (you should open it now by the way)are a few of our new products that might interest you as well as some things we think you'll need._

Intrigued, the brunet pulled the parcel towards him and ripped it open, dumping the contents all over his bed. Looking through everything he quickly sorted it into two piles - joke items and normal things. He set aside the joke items and pulled the other pile towards him.

Selecting a little square box from the pile, he opened the lid, finding a note. He placed the box down, unfolded the piece of parchment and started to read.

_Harry - we know Ginny sent you one of these already but considering everything we thought you might like this - don't worry though, it's different enough that she won't think it's the one she sent you if you wear it. F & G. _

Looking back into the box, Harry saw another set of dog tag lockets, but one was black and engraved with an emerald green phoenix and snake intertwined, while the other was plain silver. He quickly fastened the black locket around his neck, and a strange tingle went up his spine. Harry checked the back of the note.

_PS. We have used felix felicis - the luck potion - in the engraving to help you out._

Studying the engraving upside down he saw that both the snake and the phoenix had golden liquid eyes - small enough that no one would notice unless they were looking extremely closely or knew before hand that it was there.

Turning back to the gifts, the brunet saw many identical bottles. After grouping them all together at the side he picked one up to look at the label. It was a hair potion, or to be more precise, an 'any hair you desire' potion - it would change length, colour and style, but there was only one choice per bottle. _No wonder they sent so many _Harry thought.

Putting the hair potion back down his eyes searched the pile again. Seeing one bottle left among many little red bags, he brought it closer and saw it was a height potion, a note was attached to it with spellotape.

_Harry - we know you don't like being so short but as you were malnourished, we thought you might need some assistance._

Harry glared at the note but started to read the label anyway. _It couldn't hurt._ He thought to himself. Ever since the growth spurt at the end of his second year at Hogwarts he had hardly grown. Even most of the girls in the year below were taller than him now, including Ginny and Luna Lovegood.

Moving onto the little red bags, he opened the drawstrings at the top of each and found tiny clothes inside in all, except for one bag, which also contained a note.

_We are sick of seeing in you in those huge and tatty old clothes of Dudley's. We bought these in muggle London and once they resize in the morning (they're on a timer spell) we expect you to wear them, especially when you come and visit us. _

Pulling out a miniature pair of leather trousers, that Harry knew would hug his legs and arse as if they were poured on, a smirk crossed his face, before putting them back in the bag with the rest of the selection.

Finally, Harry looked back to the original letter, leaving the joke items for perusal at a later date.

_Don't worry about the cost. The joke stuff is hand-made by us and the clothes were technically, in a roundabout way, bought with the money you gave us in the first place. _

_Business is booming, and we hope to see the new and improved, but still delicious, you very soon._

_Fred and George._

Laying the letter to the side, Harry moved towards the now dozing eagle owl on his desk. Gently removing the burden so as not to wake the familiar owl, the gryffindor glanced at the parchment envelope to see the Malfoy family seal that he knew would be there. Ripping the seal open, Harry unfolded the letter and started to read.

_Potter - I don't have much time until I have to go to him, and this letter has taken long enough._

_First, I needed to talk to you before going back to Hogwarts - I know we haven't gotten along very well…who am I kidding, we don't get along at all, but you are the only one I can trust with this due to you being, well, you. I am being kept under surveillance but I have managed to give them the slip to send you this using my own owl, as I know they would not have followed him. I mean, who would ever expect me to send something to you. _

_Anyway, the point, I seek protection. For myself, my father, and my godfather, Severus Snape. The Dark Lord has abandoned my father to the hell that is Azkaban, and he does not trust my godfather._

_The plans, with regards to me, are particularly vulgar and disturbing. I am apparently meant to become his sodomite, in other words, his whore. I was informed of this by my dear aunt, the clinically insane bitch known as Bellatrix Lestrange, who seemed delighted at the news. This knowledge came swiftly after I learned of the death of my mother after she spoke up on my father's behalf._

_This is a plan, obviously, that I do not want to come to pass, just to make sure you know that I am doing this for completely selfish reasons as well. If I do not return to Hogwarts in September it is because I am dead or imprisoned, probably due to the discovery of this plea. I am taking a great risk in doing this - I am no coward._

_If you wish to discuss this further once at Hogwarts, use these code words on the train when I come to your compartment for the usual exchange of unpleasantries. The code words are terrorise and game. You should not have to think that hard to use them in a sentence._

_I thank you now, in advance or unnecessarily, for all you can or will try to do, and I hope that we can work through some, if not all, of the issues driving our mutual dislike of each other._

_Sincerely, Draco Malfoy._

_P.S. Happy Birthday and good luck. _

"Good luck with what?" Harry muttered grumpily, a frown creasing his brow. "Until that last part I had only thought he was being 'Malfoy', now I know he's cracked in the head."

Looking at his alarm clock, Harry sighed, he had only half an hour left of his birthday. Yawning, he put everything in a pillowcase he kept under the loose floorboard below the bed, and placed his glasses on the bedside table.

Harry crawled into bed, stretched, then curled up, his knees near his chest, and tugged the thin blanket up and to his shoulders. Sliding into a half-asleep state, Harry cleared his mind, using occlumency to protect his mind from intrusions, as he had done everyday this holiday, before drifting into a dreamless sleep.

Harry woke to find himself lying straight out and rigid, as if he had been petrified. He turned his head to look at the clock, or at least he tried to, his head, nor any other part of his body would move, except his face. This left him able to scowl but not much else.

After what felt like a couple of minutes later, Harry started to shake. He frowned but the shaking steadily increased, even though there was no apparent cause. The brunet closed his eyes, willing the shaking to stop, and it surprisingly did, much to Harry's shock and immediate regret as instead, an immense pain spread through every inch of his body.

Harry whimpered as the pain increased just as the shaking had done. Soon Harry was screaming in agony worse than that caused by the cruciatus curse, and objects started exploding around him.

Far away, in an old manor house, a tall, crimson-eyed man gripped both sides of his head and howled in pain.

Back in the smallest bedroom of 4 Privet Drive, the door burst open as the Dursleys' poured inside. Vernon and Dudley getting wedged in the small doorway for a while due to their immense bulk.

An expression of pure shock was on their features as they looked up at Harry. 'Why are they looking up at me?' Harry thought, confusion temporarily numbing the pain. Concentrating, Harry found that he could not feel the lumpy mattress underneath him, or anything else for that matter, shock set in when he realised he was hovering in midair. Fear started to grow inside him, blocking out both the pain and shock.

He was sure someone had just tried to murder him once again as a large burst of green light surrounded him and shot in all directions, the colour reminiscent of the Avada Kedavra curse; something that had haunted both his dreams and nightmares for as long as he could remember.

A large shudder ripped through him and the pain vanished along with the green light. He felt himself gently drift back to the bed, the broken mattress springs digging once more into the backs of legs, not that he minded. Harry lifted a hand and peered at it, he did not look any different so why did he feel so strange, so unlike himself.

He turned his head to look at the clock, inwardly ecstatic at having control over his movements once more. It had just past midnight by a few seconds. Harry pushed himself up and heard a gasp from the other side of the room. Turning slightly, the dark-haired teenager spotted the Dursleys', the three were huddled together and staring at him through wide, terrified eyes. He scowled at them.

Standing up, Harry stumbled, the move forcing him back onto the bed. 'Since when have I been so heavy?' he furrowed his eyebrows and tried to stand again, but this time he leant forward before straightening, feeling a strange but comfortable weight pulling at his shoulders.

Once upright, Harry went through the process of flexing his muscles, mainly to check for residual pain and stiffness from the weird experience. He started with arms and moved onto the legs, then the back, the wings……Harry froze. Reaching behind himself, his fingertips met with large silky, soft feathers.

Harry stepped slowly towards his full-length mirror on the wardrobe door, closing his eyes as he did so, and took a deep breath as he stopped in front of it. Opening his eyes he gazed in shock at his reflection. His eyes moving from the huge black wings, the same colour as his hair, erupting from his shoulder blades; to the twitching black-furred cat ears on the top of his head; and then to his bright green eyes, free from glasses and still able to see, with a pupil that resembled a cats-eye, a wide vertical slit allowing as much light in as possible for him to be able to see perfectly in the darkened room.

Steadying himself against the wardrobe, Harry stared into the mirror and willed everything to go away, and the wings did, they completely vanished in an instant. Harry's mouth formed a small 'o' but no sound came out. Next he willed the wings to return, and then they were there - big, black and feathery, although they came with a slight whoosh noise as they unfurled from his shoulder blades. Harry smirked; this was going to be cool.

After vanishing the wings for a second time, he turned around to see his back in the mirror. There he could see two wing tattoos, his eyes followed the intricate pattern from where it erupted at the base of his shoulder blades and finishing just below the waistband of his pyjama bottoms, where he froze once more as he spotted the tail poking out from under his waistband and swishing from side to side. Concentrating slightly on it he found he could move it independently and curled it around his stomach. Harry stroked the soft black fur at the tip of the tail as it twitched against his chest.

Harry suddenly yawned. Not feeling at all bothered by his new cat features, strangely he felt that he should have had them for the last fifteen years, Harry strode to his door and slammed it in the Dursleys' faces, all of whom were backed up against the hallway in fear.

Harry walked to his bed and lay back down, his brow creased in confusion once more.

"What am I?" Harry whispered to himself, curling up into a ball before unconsciousness claimed him back into its arms, his ears twitching at every sound and his tail wrapping protectively around his waist.


	2. Catatonic Conversations

A/N: Thank you for reviewing my story, and to answer your question Tolotos you'll have to wait and see, but he is a mix of two creatures so he's something never seen before.

Anyway, on with the story………

**The Kitten and the Killer**

**Chapter 2 - Catatonic Conversations**

Harry woke early, rubbing his heavy eyelids he looked around blearily. Suddenly, he shot upwards and lunged at the mirror, seeing the soft ears on top of his head, rather than his normal ones at the side, he span around so he could see his back. The wing tattoos and tail were really there. He had thought for a moment it had all been a dream, too strange even for him, but apparently not. It was all real.

The brunet crossed to the window and opened it all the way. He leant lightly on the windowsill, letting the wind play with his hair. A low hoot brought him out of his thoughts and he looked down. Hedwig, Pig, Errol and the Malfoy owl (which had yet to leave) were all perched in the tree below his window. They had obviously flown there to protect themselves during what Harry no dubbed 'The Incident' (with capitals), especially as he had caused many explosions.

Harry pushed off the sill, beckoning with one hand for the owls to come back in. The Malfoy owl flew straight to the cage, took some of the water and flew right back out of the window. Pig and Errol stopped on the back of his desk chair while Hedwig swooped down and landed on his shoulder, hooting in concern.

"I'm alright Hedwig, honest. In fact, I feel fantastic this morning." He reached up and stroked her head gently, Hedwig nibbled his finger's affectionately when he pulled his hand back. She squeezed his shoulder gently with her talons before she flew over to desk to join the other owls.

Harry turned and collapsed on his bed. Lying back on his right arm, Harry sighed, shifted slightly and raised his left knee. The brunet closed his eyes and cleared his mind, slipping easily into a meditative state.

Suddenly a voice shouted out into Harry's mind.

Ah, holy fucking shit, my head hurts! 

Harry frowned mentally, as during his meditation nothing affected his outward appearance until he forcibly brought himself out of the self-induced catatonic like condition. _What the hell was that? 'Cause that sure wasn't me. _He thought confusedly.

What the - there's a voice in my head! Get out! Get out! 

Harry scowled (A/N: inwardly again, obviously). There was only one being he shared a mental connection with. _Lord Voldemort._

The one and only. Now, who are you my little voice? 

_Don't try that with me. _Harry thought back viciously. _.:You already know who I am you psychotic reptilian bastard.:._ He hissed mentally in paseltongue.

Ah, Harry Potter. To what do I owe this little chat? 

_What are you on about? This is all your fault._

On the contrary, Harry. It was you who broke into my mind. And if I'm not mistaken, which I usually never am, then this occurred at about midnight last night. 

Inner Harry opened his mouth to let out a comeback but it quickly shut again. He bit on his bottom lip and shuffled his feet. _Ah._ Inner Harry ran a hand through his hair and braced his mind.

Well, are you going to elaborate? The brunet heard Lord Voldemort snap in an icy tone after a few moments of tense silence. Inner Harry grinned sheepishly.

_To tell the truth, I have no idea what happened. If I tell you, will you help me figure it out so we can fix it and get out of each other's heads. Can I trust you?_

Of course you can't trust me. But you can trust that I want you in my head as much as you want me in yours. I will help this time but only because it is also beneficial to me. 

_Okay. It started just before midnight…_

Hang on, Voldemort interrupted. Was there anything different about yesterday? 

_It was my birthday, why?_

You're sixteenth, right? 

_Yeah, but what's that go-_

Everything. Harry, when a wizard turns sixteen they experience a shift where they claim their inheritance. This includes, usually, a power increase, as well as the receiving of special powers or traits. Sometimes, if the wizard is quite powerful, it can be extremely painful. I remember mine was. I assume that yours was one of this type. 

_Don't assume, it makes an ass out of u and me._ Harry automatically replied, blinked, and then blushed as he added a hesitant agreement.

Interesting. Anyway, very rarely, you can receive a creature inheritance, but that only occurs if your parents were creatures themselves. So, in conclusion, during your power increase due to the event, you broke through my mental barriers as well as your own, connecting us with an even stronger bond than the curse that failed. Am I making sense? 

_Very much so._ Inner Harry rubbed his eyes, _can it be reversed?_

No. We just have to reconstruct the barriers. Let's try that and see if it works. 

Harry concentrated. Using his inner mindscape, he started building thick steel walls, separating him from Voldemort. It was soon completed, but when he looked around it, he noticed a door that he had not created. Moving towards it he saw that it looked like the door of a bank vault he had seen once on television, it had the large wheel and everything. Harry twisted the wheel counter-clockwise, yanked the door open and peered through the gap to the other side. He quickly realised that the other side of the door had no handle and no other way to open it from the other side.

_Hello! _Harry called into the void.

Crap. Not so loud. Harry felt Voldemort cringe at the loud noise. What are you still doing in my mind - can you not build the barriers? 

_Oh, I built them but there was still a door into your mind - or so it seems._

Did you create this door on purpose? 

_No. It just happened on it's own._

I have no door, nor can I create one. Fuck, this is bad. 

_What's going on?_

It seems that the connection you created is completely one-sided. It allows you to see into my mind whenever you wish to but I cannot see into yours unless you give permission. 

_Hmm, at least I can choose now._

Indeed. Although I would prefer it if you did not enter my mind at all. 

_You and me both. Believe me, I have no desire to see into your sick and twisted little mind. But as I can… _Harry let the thought run itself through Voldemort's mind instead of finishing it. The brunet heard Voldemort growling and smirked. He had obviously got the unspoken message. _Anyway, I'll leave you to your evil plots. I can truthfully say though, that it was nice talking to you for once, strange as that may seem. Maybe we should do it again sometime._

I agree. You are a most intriguing person and I think that talking again could be to both our benefits. Harry felt Voldemort's confusion and so decided to leave. He closed the heavy door behind him and turned the wheel, locking it securely.

Inner Harry settled himself on the floor of his secured room, willing himself to wake up again. His eyes flashed open and he stared up at the ceiling. Harry smiled, happy from the productive chat with the Dark Lord, and the fact that they had both enjoyed a conversation that did not end with them trying to kill each other.

Harry pushed himself off the bed, picked up one of the now resized bags of clothes sent to him by the Weasley twins and searched it. He pulled out a pair of black jeans and a dark green fitted t-shirt. He moved to the desk and searched the drawers. After he grabbed a pair of scissors he cut a small hole in the back of the jeans for his tail. Harry sighed, he'd have to do this with all of his clothes for no one.

The gryffindor dressed quickly and reached for his glasses before realising again that he did not need them. Harry grinned brightly, and ran his fingers through his messy hair, thinking blithely about what he could do with it later and gently stroking his ears. The brunet bounced out of the room and headed towards the kitchen, completely unconcerned of what might come about next.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it was so short. The next one will take a few days as it's much longer, so please be patient and in the meantime, review the first two chapters.

I will also be taking people's suggestions on pairings, although the one with Harry has to be a male from Harry Potter or Riddick himself. Votes will happen when I have enough suggestions.

The more you review, the quicker I write so keep that in mind people. Waves with one hand while hugging Riddick plushie with the other


	3. I Dream of Monsters

A/N: Okay, sorry for the delay, I had difficulty writing the dream sequence, I don't even know if it's any good, so you'll have to let me know.

So, here's the next chapter, and please review.

**The Kitten and the Killer**

**Chapter 3 - I Dream Of Monsters**

Entering the spotless kitchen, Harry moved towards the table after seeing a piece of paper there weighed down by a can of cream soda. He grinned as he opened the can and lifted it to his lips. The brunet sighed as he tasted the vanilla fizzing on his tongue. Harry placed the can down gently and grabbed the note, flopping gracefully into a chair.

_Gone to Aunt Marge's for a week. Don't touch anything. _

Harry frowned. 'That's it?' he thought. Then he noticed the small p.t.o in the corner and flipped the paper over.

_Harry - hope you're okay. Vernon 'freaked' over what happened last night and made us leave for Aunt Marge's, so you're safe for a while. There's some food for you in the fridge and there's more cream soda in the cupboard under the sink, as well as the key for the cupboard under the stairs. Don't leave the house - keep safe. Aunt Petunia. _

Harry smiled and took another sip of his soda, that was more like it. Harry thought back to the beginning of the summer, a scowl crossing his face, it was the worst start yet. As soon as they had gotten back from King's Cross Vernon had beaten him - mainly due to the threats from the order at the station, especially as it had attracted unwanted attention towards Vernon. He then proceeded to lock Harry's window, Hedwig was only let out when she was needed to send a letter to the order, which Harry wrote with Vernon peering over his shoulder, making sure there were no pleas for help or 'funny business'.

The beatings had escalated over time, and were over the smallest of things. However, after one incident of accidental magic, or what Vernon seemed to think was magic, the truly terrible happened.

_Flashback:_

It was the week before Vernon's week-long business trip and Harry had just been punched in the stomach for not cooking the dinner fast enough. While he was hunched over on the floor, the wind knocked out of him, the kitchen top had caught on fire due to a spillage of cooking oil reaching the flames of the gas cooker. Harry had meant to clean it up but the punch had made him forget completely.

Vernon quickly put the fire out, while turning purple in the face, before turning to Harry, vile insults and accusations of magic spewing out of his mouth. Harry had learned to stay quiet and take his punishment so he did not refuse the blame put on him. The brunet had then been dragged to his room by a harsh grip on his wrist. As he was thrown on the bed a sharp crack resounded through the room as his arm broke, the same one as in his second year. Harry cradled his arm as Vernon locked the door behind him and advanced towards Harry where he was curled up on the bed.

_End flashback._

Harry shuddered, his face had darkened completely. He tried so hard not to think back on that day, as he still hadn't come to terms with the fact that his own uncle had violated him. He had become so afraid of people touching him that he tried to stay at arm's length of everyone, although it still did not stop Vernon and Dudley from beating him. Harry had tried to believe that it did not occur at first, but having to wash the blood and semen from his thighs, as well as the lancing pain, had confirmed the truth.

Aunt Petunia had found him huddled in a corner of the room and had helped him to the bathroom, touching him as little as possible, and what did occur he cowered away from. She also decreased the time he spent around Vernon (he wouldn't refer to him as his uncle after what happened) for the following few days. At the end of that week, Vernon left on the business trip and Dudley went on holiday with Piers Polkiss, leaving Harry and Aunt Petunia on their own. During this time they were able to bond as they should have done much earlier in Harry's life, with Harry learning a greater amount of skill in cooking at the same time. They even talked some about the wizarding world.

When Vernon and Dudley returned things went back to the way they were, more or less. Although Aunt Petunia acted as she always had, Harry would find small notes on the backs of his chore lists, or with his slightly larger amounts of food when he had been locked in his room. All of this made him feel much better, knowing he had a friend of sorts in the house.

Harry picked up the note and placed it in his back pocket, nudging his tail to the side. He sighed, 'I love my ears and tail, but how am I going to go back to Hogwarts like this?' He pondered, 'although the tail can be hidden in my robes or a coat I can't do anything about my ears.' Harry jumped up suddenly and shouted.

"Glamours!"

He rushed towards his room, his ears pointed forwards and his tail swishing from side to side. Harry dashed to his desk and rapidly went through the pile of books to find the one he had been sent by Hermione, 'A Basic Guide to Auror Training', flicking to the contents page, then a section entitled 'Glamours' after it had been found. Flinging himself face down onto his bed, he propped his body up on his elbows to read.

_These spells are often used by Aurors for a quick change in appearance, and is especially useful when there is not enough time to brew a supply of Polyjuice potion (for more information see page 74)._

_Glamours can vary in the time range they last for, and this often depends on the power of the caster. More information on the particular spells used can be found in 'Seen or Unseen: Changing Appearances' by Fichamel Eonier._

Harry sat back and stared at the page, his eyes focused on the title of the specialised glamours book.

"I have to get that book, but I can't go outside like this without it. At least the Dursleys aren't here at the moment." A dignified hoot from Hedwig brought him out of his musings. Harry looked over at her and the perfect idea came to him. Grabbing a quill and a piece of parchment, Harry penned a short note to Flourish and Blotts to order the book and to take what was due out of vault 687.

"Hedwig, can you go to Flourish and Blotts and pick this book up for me? Stay until they give you the book, make sure they use the right vault number and only take how much the book costs before coming back, okay?" Hedwig nipped Harry's fingertips affectionately and swooped out of the open window.

Harry stretched his arms, legs and tail, yawning and blinking his eyes sleepily, even though he had only been awake for a few hours. 'I need a nap.' He thought, and curled back up on the bed, ears twitching lazily and tail swishing slightly before curling around his waist. A soft purr resounded through the room before Harry fell into a deep sleep.

_Flashes of life, of someone else's life. Waking up in the garbage, fighting to be free of the restricting pressure around his neck. Life growing up on the streets; stealing, fighting, running, struggling to stay alive. His first kill and his first prison. The number of deaths built up and the security of the prisons increased with every successful escape. Then to the no daylight slams, trading contraband for eye surgery. A surgical shine job. Keeping safe in the dark, killing those who came after him. Goggles found to protect sensitive eyes from bright light, such as that of the world outside prison. _

_Captured, a mercenary, Johns, the blue-eyed devil. The cryo-chamber of a ship, and he is still awake. Feeling and hearing the ship crash to the ground. The shattering of the cryo-chamber, escape. _

_Hiding, listening, waiting as Johns moves below. Attack, choking the devil with the chains around his feet. His sight restricted by the blindfold leads again to capture. Pain, forcefully dislocating his own shoulders to escape, to be able to twist his arms the way he needs, then popping them back in, removing the restraints then running across the desert, leaving the chains as a present for Johns. The rising of a third sun on this desolate world that was the crash site. _

_A graveyard, the skeletons of hundreds of great beasts. The woman, the 'captain' ,Carolyn Fry, talking to Johns, admitting she was going to sacrifice the entire cabin of passengers. A small village discovered, a small transport ship, a way of escape. _

_Back to the ship. Zeke, free settler shooting an injured crash survivor, then dragging that and other corpses to a grave site. Watching as a hole in the grave was investigated, gun shots and screams as Zeke was ripped apart. Shazza, prospector, female, staring as he turns and runs. Tripped by Johns, ground coming up fast. Pain as goggles were ripped off, blaring light focused in extra-sensitive eyes. Blurry shapes moving and shouting above, then blackness. _

_Chained again, interrogation. Watching the fear grow in Carolyn at his words, as she came closer to see shining eyes. A noise. The kid, Jack, looking on with awe. Words drifted around. "Where the hell can I get eyes like that?" You gotta kill a few people. "Okay, I can do it." The kid moving closer. Then you gotta get sent to a slam where they tell you you'll never see daylight again. You dig up a doctor and pay him twenty menthol Kools to do a surgical shine job on your eyeballs. "So you can see who's sneaking up on you in the dark?" Exactly. Jack being told to leave. Telling them to look deeper in the hole. _

_Johns comes next. Says he wants a deal, says he wants help and then he'll let him go. His answer: Kill me now, before I kill you. The deal is made. Told to carry power cells for the new ship. Introduction to Paris P. Ogilvie, antiquities dealer, entrepreneur. He follows with Richard B. Riddick, escaped convict, murderer. _

_He walks around the settlement, finds old artefacts covered in sand outside a building. A pair of broken glasses. The door is locked, a sheet moved aside to see the place's name: the coring room. Johns calling him to him like a dog, pulling the sheet down in anger, uncovering Jack who had followed with Ali. Following Johns, taking Jack with me._

_Watching the happy party. Deciding to ruin it, make them all aware. These people didn't leave. They're all dead. The holy man, Imam, charges in, looking for Ali. Has anyone checked the coring room? A scream. Johns blasts open the door of the coring room, Imam rushing inside. Finding a swarm of flying creatures, which dive down the hole in the centre of the room, as well as Ali's body, what was left of it. Checking down the hole, the bottom is covered in human skeletons. Fry finds out there will be an eclipse. You're not afraid of the dark, are you? _

_Shaving his head by the ship, seeing Johns rushing round the side, vomiting and shaking. Sneaking aboard the ship, decide to scare Carolyn a bit more, and to let her in on the truth about Johns - only in it for the money, and the drugs._

_Leaping onto the sandcat as it goes past, pulling Johns up as well as it drives back to the ship. Watching as the eclipse starts, collecting the power cells once stopped, but the dark is here, the sandcat is not going anywhere. The screeching of creatures as they burst out of mounds, running towards the ship's cargo section. Not fast enough. Diving to the ground and letting the creatures fly overhead. Waiting, propped up on hands for it to be safe. The creatures come around again, flipping over to avoid them but hearing Shazza run then get ripped apart. Walking over to the rest once the creatures have gone. The ground rumbles, watching the ground open up as larger creatures come forth, Carolyn next to me. "What is it Riddick? What is it now?" Like I said, it ain't me you gotta worry about._

_Hiding inside the cargo hold, searching for lights, hearing the creatures moving outside, and now maybe inside too. Could be a hull breach. Daring Johns to check while Paris panics. Hearing Imam open a door, following into an even smaller area. Finding the cutting torch and lighting it up, startling everyone. Cutting a hole into the next area over, very large, very dark. Going to explore and hearing a squelching noise. Looking up, seeing a creature eating one of it's smaller brethren. Hiding in the shadows, watching as one of the boys, Hassan, startles the creature. Advising him to stay still before hearing another creature above and behind. Moving back into the shadows as Hassan runs, watching as he's torn apart and the creatures flock to the new source of food. Moving out of the safety of darkness, startled by a creature behind him. Running, then blinding light shone right in the eyes by a flashlight before diving to the side. Hearing the shots from Johns gun and the creature hitting the ground, then sizzling, as the creatures flesh burns in the light. Waiting as they cut through to another room. Listening to the group's 'battle plans' - sources of light, arguing over going or staying, being told to lead them to the village. _

_Finally leaving the cargo hold, keeping the light going and moving to the ship. Moving to the front to act as monster lookout, ducking to avoid a creature exiting the ship. Inside the ship searching for light sources. Constructing a sled to pull the power cells and heading off, leading the way. _

_Stopping as Jack moves to pick something up, Paris panicking once more, watching as he crawls away in fright, breaking the main light source and being picked off by the creatures. Moving on. Questions asked due to the need to circle, buy some time to think about 'Death Row', the canyon of skeletons. Revealing Jack's secret, the creatures were after the girl's blood. Arguing again, Fry and Johns, but still moving forward. _

_Talking with Johns, he wants to sacrifice Jack - bait for the monsters - not happening. Attacking Johns, feeling his wrist break but he snaps it back. Circling, waiting for an opening, pinned to the floor before flipping Johns off, slashing at his back. Moving back into the shadows as Johns flare dies and watching as he goes for his gun, right before he is skewered by a monster._

_Returning to the group who had tried to run back, leaving the power cells, telling vaguely of Johns death, telling Jack not to cry. Discovering the skull of one of the creatures - blind spot. Talking to the holy man, telling him his hate of God._

_The canyon. Pulling the cells as the others run ahead with the lights, keeping up easily. Forced to run through creature swarm and then it starts raining blood and body parts, looking up he sees the creatures killing each other. Moving through collapsed rib cage, hearing Suleiman, the last of Imam's boys fall, caught by a creature. Hearing Jack call him, asking him to wait, and then screaming. Turning to see Jack pinned, only a large bone keeping the creature from ripping her apart. Seeing Fry try to beat the monster off. Going back, wrestling with the monster's claws before gutting it. _

_Moving again. Starts to rain. So where the hell's your god now? He laughs. Taking cover, hearing nothing as Suleiman is dragged up the cliff face by a creature. Finding a cave where they could hide and then trapping them inside. _

_Taking the cells back to the settlement and loading them onto the ship. Ready to go, surprised by the appearance of Carolyn in front of the ship. Opening the ramp, offering to take her too. She attacks, pinning him and ordering him to go back with her, putting his shiv to her throat. You'd die for them? "I would try for them." You didn't answer me "Yes, I would, Riddick, I would die for them." How interesting. _

_Going back to the cave, and leading them back to the settlement. Telling them to run while distracting the creatures using the blind spot. Another appears behind, then fighting, yelling in pain. Stumbling towards where the ship is, seeing Fry coming back. Leaning slightly on her weight, moving towards the skiff. Stopping as she is dragged into the sky by one of the creatures._

_Getting back to the ship, and starting it up. Then cutting the lights while waiting for the creatures to come closer. Switching the engine on and frying the monsters as he flies off world with Imam and Jack. _

_Jack coming to sit in the passenger seat. "A lot of questions, whoever we run into. Could even be a merc ship. So what the hell do we tell them about you?" Tell 'em Riddick's dead. He died somewhere on that planet_

Harry woke up at once, his eyes snapping open to stare into the darkness that had engulfed his room while he had slept. He raised himself up on his elbows and stared into the mirror across the room, his eyes reflecting the light that filtered in the window from the street lamp outside. His tail flicked from side to side as he pondered over his dream. He had seen it through someone else's eyes, this Richard B. Riddick's eyes, and it had felt completely different than what he had seen through Voldemort's mind. He felt like he knew Riddick, or that he should know him, it was all rather confusing. At a sound from the window he glanced up quickly from where he had been glaring at the sheets, his posture tense, but he relaxed once he saw that it was Hedwig, who swooped in through the still open window with a package clutched in her talons.

Harry smiled, picking himself up from the bed and moving towards where Hedwig had perched on his desk chair, strange dream forgotten for the moment. As Harry reached her he ran his fingers through the soft feathers on her head before moving to the package she still held securely.

He took the parcel back to the bed and lay down before ripping the paper off. A thin book dropped onto the bed, a note fluttering down to join it a second later. The brunet picked up the slip of paper and read it quickly.

_Mr Potter,_

_Thank you for your purchase of 'Seen or Unseen: Changing Appearances' by Fichamel Eonier that is enclosed. The cost of this book (3 galleons) has been charged to vault 687 as requested. If there are any problems do not hesitate to owl me._

_Sincerely _

_Artemis Clemens_

_Manager, Flourish & Blotts, Diagon Alley._

Harry balled up the note and threw it in the bin before turning back to the book. Harry noticed at once that the book had changed it's colouring to match the white sheet it had landed on with only the title standing out in black.

Picking it up, the brunet watched as it changed again, this time to the same bronzed colour as his skin, earned by many hard days working in the Dursleys' garden, something he still did even without being ordered. It was something to help spend the time he had until he went back to Hogwarts, as well as being relaxing. It also gave him time to think, and to grieve. The thought of Sirius now only brought a pang to his heart, whereas the grief before felt like it would consume him until there was nothing left.

Harry lent back against the top of the bed and flipped open the cover. He searched the pages quickly for the section on glamours, passing a chapter on the polyjuice potion, as well as skipping metamorphmagi and transfiguration. After eventually finding the right part, the brunet read it out loud.

_Glamours_

_There are many ways to perform glamour charms. The easiest, and therefore the most popular is the abeo charm. The incantation for which is abeo forma, and requires the use of a wand. The drawback to this charm though is that it is difficult to determine how long the glamour will be effective as it depends on the power of the caster. This means it can last as long as a month or it could fail after ten minutes. It has to be recast just before the alotted time runs out also, whih is why many wizards prefer to use potions and other methods. _

_There is a charm that lasts for a whole day, or at least until the subject under the glamour falls asleep. This is called the altus dies charm, it uses a larger amount of power than the previous spell so some are not able to perform it. To the use the charm, move you wand in the simple swish and flick motion while incanting altus dies abeo. _

Harry sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose where his glasses used to sit. He turned to the end of the section to see if there was anything more useful to his situation.

_The most powerful glamour charm than can be cast, the Velieris oris veritas charm, can only be cast by the most powerful of wizards, and even then only some have suceeded. It is cast using, not an incantation or a wand, but rather wandless or will magic. The charm uses the core of innate magic within the witch or wizard casting it, which only certain people can command. However, if one can perform this charm, the glamour will last until the caster chooses to remove it or dies. It is impervious to even the strongest wizards, witches and magical objects. It is also rumoured that the caster can set limits on the glamour charm that allows only certain people to see through it. The last known person to be able to cast this spell was Godric Gryffindor, one of the founders of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

"I might as well try it," Harry looked towards Hedwig, who tilted her head to the side, "I mean what have I got to lose, it's not as if they'll be expelled. They only seem to monitor magic done by my wand, and magic done to or around muggles." Hedwig hooted in agreement. Harry grinned, remembering vividly an incident a week ago that had shown him his ability with wandless magic when his emotions were under control, as well as helping to figure out the restrictions on the magic being monitored.

_Flashback:_

Harry was curled up on his bed after a particularly bad beating from Vernon when Hedwig had tapped on his locked window with her beak. After crying out from the pain of trying to stand up ripped through him, Harry had glared at the window and waved his hand, the alohamora charm running through his mind. To his surprise, the window swung open and Hedwig swooped in and landed on the bed next to him. Harry, his eyes wide in shock, stared at the now open window until a nip to his ear brought him back to himself.

Hedwig hooted balefully and nudged his head, bringing the pain he was feeling to the forefront of his mind once more as she had accidentally pushed a large bruise. Concentrating as much as he could, he thought of dome of the healing spells he had heard Poppy Pomfrey use when he went to see her at the start of each year. Other than the headmaster, she was the only one who knew about his abuse, of which she was sworn to secrecy by Dumblefuck. Although Harry had the suspicion Hermione knew something, but she had never asked him about it and he was not ready to tell.

When the pain had lessened, Harry cautiously raised himself of the bed, and when he felt only a small twinge of pain he silently cheered. He stumbled to his mirror and saw that the bruises had decreased in both size and quantity also. Harry grinned at his reflection before turning around to see Hedwig.

"Well, what do you think? Better?"

Hedwig hooted encouragingly and flew over to land on Harry's shoulder, where she squeezed gently with the talons and nuzzled against him. Harry laughed lightly.

"I agree."

_End flashback._

Remembering what happened next made the brunet grimace. When Vernon had seen, or not seen as the case may be, he had beaten Harry again, even worse. From then on Harry had concentrated on just removing the pain rather than the marks littering his skin that his 'uncle' had left as decoration. Even though he had not had a particular spell in mind, it had still worked once he had concentrated hard enough.

Harry closed the book and placed it on the bedside table where it turned the same colour as the wood. He stood gracefully, his tail helping with his balance, and went to the mirror. His reflection looked the same as the last time he had looked, one of his ears flicking from side to side in interest.

Closing his eyes, Harry concentrated hard on a glamour covering his ears and tail to everyone's eyes, animals, portraits, ghosts and mirrors included. Although he excluded Hedwig. He felt a slight tingle cross every inch of his skin and fur and opened his eyes. In the mirror he looked perfectly normal, but without his glasses.

"Okay, I think," Harry turned to Hedwig. "How do I look girl? Still cat-like?" She stretched her wings and cooed happily, Harry laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."

Harry lay back down on the bed and closed his eyes, slipping easily back into sleep.

_TBC_

_A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, and again, please review._


	4. Gateway to Dreamland

A/N: Sorry for the huge delay, I was on holiday, then I had exams, and this was difficult to write.

Anyway, enough of my excuses, here's the chapter.

Warning: spoilers for Chronicles of Riddick: Dark Fury and the Director's Cut of the Chronicles of Riddick.

****

The Kitten and the Killer

Chapter 4 - Gateway To Dreamland

__

They were making their way from the dead planet, when they were caught by the mercenary ship. They were pulled aboard and though he had introduced himself as Johns he knew they were not convinced. He immersed the three of them in extinguishing foam to hide their heat signals before their ship is forced open. He dives out of the foam, killing many of the mercs in the hangar before someone puts a gun to Jack's head. He stops and he is taken to the main area to see Chillingsworth, and her 'art', he is distracted by a Furyan statue - an actual Furyan turned to stone and still alive, but then he feels a needle in his neck. A bomb injected to stop him causing trouble. Tell the Lady her taste sucks. "You see Riddick, there is a fundamental difference between you and I," she says. Yeah, you're a psychopath. "You don't appreciate art."

He is led to a different area and sees Jack and Imam tied below . He is given back his shiv, and promise to bury it in Janner's eye before killing a couple of the guards, one he pulls down with him as he jumps down, using him like a cushion. Moves closer to an opening in the area, but two shrill come out, tentacles waving. The guard is disintegrated by one while the other comes at him. He dodges but hit's the ball Jack is standing on, stopping her from being hung. Imam moves to share his ball but the first shrill attacks them. He pulls them both up with the ropes holding them, kicking the ball into the shrill. Imam struggles to keep them up, but he cuts their ropes, tells them to run but they can't see. It's better that way. He goes on the offensive. Slicing parts off the second shrill. The other moves to attack Jack and Imam once more but he hits it with a ball and kills it. The second takes him by surprise and restricts his arms. Jack helps, using one of the shrill's own tentacles. He uses the shrill's weapon to free an arm to catch his shiv as Jack throws it to him. He frees the other arm before strangling the shiv with it's own tentacle. The lights go back up. While Chillingsworth is talking, he gets the knife from Imam and digs it in his own neck, extracting the bomb and throwing it away before it explodes. Then they run.

Hear a creature roar and stop for a while, but keep moving when the way is clear. He helps Imam onto a higher platform before raising himself up. He leans back over to pull Jack up when a light hits them and guns are fired, he almost drops Jack before catching her and swinging her up.

They're running again, but they stop, they can't outrun the beast. Tells them to get to the flight deck and hides them, tells them to wait before moving. He runs off, slashing his arm on the way, blood splatters onto the ground. He takes off his bloody shirt leaving it on the floor as he goes up into a ceiling duct, watching as the mercs gather below, followed by the creature. It kills all but one before he leaps down, killing it instantly with a shiv to the brain.

He gets to the flight deck and Imam has been knocked out and Jack is being strangled by Janner. He challenges him to a fight. They trade punches and kicks until he is slammed up against some machinery, he grabs a power cable and twists it around Janner's neck, it's slashed and the lights go out. He makes his move and his promise is kept, the shiv buried in Janner's eye testament as the emergency lights go on.

He moves to prep a ship for departure but Chillingsworth is waiting inside, gun drawn and shoots him in the shoulder. She moves and aims at his face when he falls back but Jack shoots her first. They leave the merc ship, and head to New Mecca. He tells Imam he's dropping them off and then he's gone, to protect Jack's future.

The dream fades to black and Harry turns over in his sleep, frown marring his face as a new dream starts.

__

I was running over a frozen wasteland, merc ship hot on my trail. A net is fired but I dodge, again, dodge, again, but this time one of the spikes lodges in my leg. I pull it free, growling low in my throat. I turn to face the ship, shivs in hand. I motion to the cave behind me before running inside.

I climb up the side of the cave using the shivs and wait behind a column for the ship to pass, before quickly slicing the harness of one of the gunners, making him drop to his death. I move over the ship and do the same to the other gunner, then I wait on top of the ship. When the third guy pokes his head out I pull him all the way, letting him fall, before going in a taking the seat at the back.

You made three mistakes. First, you took the job. Second, you came light. A four-man crew for me? Fucking insulting. But the worst mistake you made… I watch as Toombs goes for the gun rack. …Empty gun rack. I slam Toombs down and ask him for the bounty value, it's a lot, a helluva lot, I ask who's paying, no way a slam puts up that much. I was right, it's a private party, and from Helion Prime, now that's interesting, I actually feel betrayed. I glance around the ship, but Toombs tries a move on me and I throw him out of the ship, good riddance, for now anyway, I may have use for him later. I fly the ship off the planet and head to Helion Prime to find me a holy man.

I'm back in cryosleep, still partially awake. I see a strange vision, a woman, Furyan, talking about the true crime committed to my people. Then I hear an alert, bringing me to fully awake, seems I'm getting tagged for a security inspection. There's an official ship off to my side, it's trying to lead me down - not gonna follow. I drop down then slam into the underside of the other ship, knocking it away, probably damaged some systems too - good. I go into land.

I head to the holy man's place. Wait under the stairs, shaving my head cleanly with a shiv - it was getting long. I hear Imam enter and I ask him if I was right to trust him, but he starts to make excuses - I put a shiv to his throat, I hate liars. Next I hear movement upstairs, his daughter, Ziza, and his wife, Laijun. The kid's cute, asks me about the monsters before she's taken away. I ask Imam who I have to kill to get this bounty off my head, shouldn't have asked though, now he's spouting off about a new threat to the world, like I care.

There's a knock at the door and three men enter. I shut the door behind them and pull the mask off the first, the others remove theirs willingly. A breeze goes through the room and a new presence appears, my shiv goes to her throat automatically. She's the one behind the bounty, Aereon, an elemental, and she names the new threat - Necromongers, convert or death. Nice choice. They start to talk of Furyans, asking me about my past, but soldiers interrupt. I move to leave, it's not my fight, but Imam brings up her, Jack, and I freeze, deciding to stay for a little while longer. I watch from upstairs as they are dragged out of the house by the soldiers, then wait, not for long though, the soldiers soon enter the room. My back is to the door, and I snuff the last two candles in the room, plunging us into darkness - then I attack. I take them down easily, the last thrown through the door. I walk to the stairs and the soldier holding Imam runs away. Coward. I ask Imam about Her - she went looking for me and now she's in a slam - Crematoria. Anger fills me, Imam was supposed to watch her, keep her away from me, from becoming like me. I go to leave but Ziza stops me - asks if I'm going to stop the new monsters now, I don't answer and instead pull my hood up and leave.

I watch as the gunfire starts, trying to stop the Necromongers from coming. Then I run, over the rooftops as the city blacks out. I get my first look at the Necromonger ships. I see Imam in the path of the Necromonger army so I pull him into the shadows to hide. Wait as the Necromonger army wipes out the local soldiers. I offer to take Imam and his family off world, I have a ship anyway, and he agrees.

I lead them through the city, stopping when there's a threat. We hide and watch as they kill any soldiers still alive. Imam uses himself as bait to draw them away, but it only lures some, another group finds Laijun and Ziza but I take care of it, snapping their necks quickly. Then I go after Imam but I'm too late, I see the shadow of his killer, he has a knife in his back. I pick up his necklace, something to take back to them.

I go to the main hall where there seems to be a meeting and hide in the back, listening to them argue with the Necros, watching as a guy gets his soul ripped out, then as everyone kneels. I remove my hood but do not kneel. One of the Necros comes up to me, telling me to bow before the Marshal. I bow to no man He takes off his helmet and tells me something about him not being a man, but the holy half-dead who has seen the underverse, okay, forget I said anything, weird people. I just point to Imam's killer I just want a piece of him, and apparently a piece I shall have. We fight and I pull the knife from his back before killing him with it. I turn to leave but the Necros close in on me, keeping me there as the Marshal comes up to me with the knife, asking me what I think of it. I test it out it's a half gram heavy on the back end I hold it out to him but he tells me that you keep what you kill, moving it, and my hand, back towards me. We wrestle silently and he asks if we've met before. I think I would remember He says the same before leaving, giving orders to take me to who? The Quasi-deads? The soldiers move closer but a woman comes between them and me, calling me a breeder, and asking me to join them. I breathe in deeply It's been a long time since I smelled beautiful She takes my arm and guides me to their ship. This could be interesting.

They have 'interesting' architecture I would've gone a different way The door closes behind us and I'm led into a small room and placed in the centre, before being shut in. Voices echo around me and a force pulls me to my knees, the blade I had draw ripped from my hand. Five occupied, I guess they could be beds, were lowered around me, the source of the voices. They force their way into my head, searching my memories, I try to fight back. They find things that I didn't even know were there: thoughts of Shirah, of the Furyan home world, of the death of my people. The voices are screaming for me to die now, but that's not going to happen. The force holding me is released and I fight back, killing a few before hitching a ride with one of the Quasi-deads. I easily escape the ship, the Necros are definitely some kind of useless, and now I'm running, a Necromonger ship on my tail. It's been shot down…who? Ah, Toombs. What took you so long? I hold out my hands and the female of the five-man crew cuffs me. Time to go.

We take off and they ask me where I think they should go, I name a few, I've been to most, but I know where we're going - Crematoria - highest security prison in their fuel range, a no-daylight slam, my favourite kind. This new crew of Toombs is skittish, I can use that, probably shouldn't tell them what happened to the old crew though.

The female's woken up, but I pretend to still be asleep. She comes closer, straddling my lap and removing my goggles. My eyes flash open and I trap her legs so she can't move, frighten her a bit with words before letting her go. Yes, definitely skittish.

We get to Crematoria, and sit relaxed in the back as they make the landing, not as smooth as I would have done - they hit some sun on the way down. They put me in chains and hold guns to my head, overkill considering I kinda want to go this time. They tie me down on my back to the sled, and ride deeper into the planet. I measure the distance as we go. The merc sitting on me starts to annoy me so I use one of the tunnel lights to knock him off the sled. Toombs looks at me and I shrug, I think I made him happy though, he started laughing. Ahh, more money for him.

We get to the end and they lower me down through a hatch, the cable stops suddenly and I know they're haggling over the price. The cable starts again You should've just taken the money Toombs Then it stops, again - ugh, this is getting old. I twist myself in the rope, moving myself upward, before letting go. The restraints snap at the force put on them and I land solidly on the ground below. The low level prisoners attack and I easily fend them off. One rushing me gets a chain wrapped around his throat and his neck snapped. I see a woman holding the other end before she disappears in the smoke and darkness - Jack. I continue to look even after she's gone. A man comes up to me, looks and acts like the boss, saying something about respect I'm just passing through

I enter a barred room and feel a knife at my back. I know it's Jack even before she speaks. We go through a familiar conversation, the same one we had back on that planet, about how to get eyes like mine. Doesn't go exactly the same but it was close enough. I tell Jack to watch it as I hold her up against the bars. She tells me Jack's dead, attacks me, then disappears, leaving a cut on my cheek. I leave the room and see her on the catwalk a short distance away. She says her name is Kyra now, before she jumps over the side and out of sight.

I find somewhere to rest, out of reach of others, but I dream, dream of the past, and I wake quickly. I move to some water and have a quick shower, feeling Kyra watching me. I turn once I'm done and stare her down. The Guv interrupts, starts telling me his life story, like I care, then the guards are shouting, something about feeding time. But not for us, the beasts they send in with us proves that. Everyone scatters, trying to find somewhere safe, I'm warned not to look them in the eye. I stand behind a small waterfall, watching the beasts, the Thrash they're called, prowl by. One pokes it's head through the waterfall, it's coat turning red when it smells me, and I stare it right in the eyes, eyes like mine. I prove who is the stronger and he settles down, purring quietly as I stroke his jagged coat back to it's original shade of black, hand feeding him. An alarm buzzes and the Thrash stalks away, lunging at the nearby bars from which the Guv was watching It's an animal thing

I go to look for Jack, Kyra now, and find her fighting with the guards. I tell them to leave while they still can while taking a sip of my tea. They don't listen and mock me instead. I laugh inwardly and see Kyra smirk as I tell them I'll kill them with my tea cup, before placing it upside down on a ledge beside me. The idiot charges at me and I slam my hand down on the cup, the metal breaks easily leaving a jagged edge. I thrust it into the man's chest and twist it right over his heart. He's dead when he hit's the floor. I put a pin in the place where the tea cup was and the guards run for it, taking their injured with them. Once they're gone Kyra pulls the cup from the man's chest and applauds my ingenuity I didn't come here to play 'who's the better killer?' though apparently it's her favourite game. She tells me of what happened to her, of signing up with mercs that slaved her out. I feel slightly betrayed, I always have mercs on my neck and she signs with them, the same ones that would cut her up and use her as bait. I turn to go but she has to have the last word, saying that they were the only ones around before storming off.

I watch as the guards take their office topside to swap out air. The Guv is sitting next to me and I advise him to stay close when I escape or stay here forever.

I hear gunfire and shouts from above - escape time. Toombs rides the cable down and I jump on, telling him he should've taken the money before climbing up through the hatch. I take the keys to my cuffs from Toombs female crew member after I open the door to below. I check the tunnel doors but they won't open so I check the cameras, everything happened according to plan. I tell this to the other convicts, and Toombs when he finally arrives through the hatch. I lock him in an empty cage between the Thrash before using the controls to go topside. Next step, run to the hangar over the planet surface, only one speed - my speed. Then we're running, the cold and the night before us and the sun and day coming up behind.

I see one of the tunnel hatches go up but I just keep running. I'm ready for the next hatch though and I wait on top for it to open. When it does I use a mace on a chain to hit the guard back down the shaft. A short gun war takes place before the hatch closes, and I watched, slightly concerned as Kyra ran towards the hatch firing wildly at the diminishing gap. When we stop for a moment in the run I ask her if she cares whether she lives or dies, and she says she doesn't really. I realise that I care before I start running once more.

I climb a cliff side with not much difficulty but the others are having problems and the sun is coming up on us, fast. I call out to Kyra but it's too late, she's stuck half way as the cliff is now too hot to climb. I hear her call out, telling me she actually does care. I make a call and ask for rope and water, telling the two that had made it to run. I douse myself in the water and loop the rope around a rock, before swinging down and grabbing Kyra on the way back up, narrowly avoiding the wave of fire hitting the cliff.

Once in sight of the hangar I hear a low humming and creep closer to investigate. The Necros are here. I wait for a while and hear the guards fighting the Necros. I turn to Kyra, it's time to play her favourite game. I leap out and stab the nearest Necromonger I land on, grabbing his gun and firing at another. I use the blade and the gun to take out a few before I call out to Kyra. I grab her arm and swing her around, using the blade in her boot to slit some Necros open. I've dropped the gun so I pull out the double shivs resting in the harness on my back , moving forward, slicing though the Necros one by one. Grabbing Kyra again I flip her over my head and she land on the shoulders of the Necromonger in front of me, digging the boot blade in before standing to fight once more. I've lost my shivs so I use my bare hands to go through the next group. I hear Kyra in trouble so I catch an airborne blade and fling it into the head of the Necromonger she was fighting.

While I'm distracted with a few Necros, I feel a shot hit me and I'm flung into the hangar runway. A ring of Necros are closing in on me but Kyra take s them out, pleads for me to get up and then runs away.

I struggle to stand and I'm on my knees when the Necromonger commander Vaako moves forward, the other Necros surrounding me. I stare at him but then a vision fills my head and Shirah appears before me, she places her hand on my chest, giving me the mark of Furya and the knowledge of my people's ruination. The mark hurts like nothing else and the power pushed inside of me suddenly burst free, knocking all of the Necromongers away and I fall back. All I can see is the face of the Furyan's destruction as I lie in the direct sunlight, unmoving. I feel someone dragging me across the ground and when I come back to the fore I'm in the hangar. Kyra and the Necros have all gone, all except the one behind me - the Purifier. He says he has a message from the Lord Marshal: to leave the Lord Marshal alone and I wouldn't be hunted. I grab his shoulder tightly and ask where they would take her. It surprised me when he opened his jacket and I saw a glowing handprint on his chest, the same that now resided on my own. The mark of Furya. I watch as he walks into the sunlight and turns to ashes. I pick up the blade he had dropped to the floor in front of me, wait for night to fall once more, and fly back to Helion Prime.

Once there I leave Imam's necklace on the door of his house before turning to the Necromonger ships. I steal one of those suits of armour and make my way on board, purposefully knocking into the women from before, the one who would have led me to my death. She sees me but it doesn't matter.

I walk through the ship and pass one of those creatures, it sees something wrong in me obviously as I pass because it stops. That isn't good, it turns towards me and now I know, this lensor is dead. I hide myself in the chamber I was in before, after killing the inhabitants. I move to the door once the patrols have gone past and run my blades together, alerting the room guards and luring them closer before I kill them both.

I burst through the doors and leap at the Lord Marshal blade in hand, he turns quickly and throws me across the room, blade falling from my hand as I roll across the floor. He orders his Necros to stay back, keeping them out of the fight. I look up and see someone by his side, they lower their hood and my breath catches as I stand: Kyra. He moves towards me and asks me to consider converting, the blade twitches in my hand. He calls Kyra forward and she comes to me, telling me of her conversion. Twice I ask her if she is with me, but she doesn't answer, she only walks away. My eyes follow her, watching her go. Anger, sadness, hate - tides of emotion sweep through me and I grip the blade tighter. You killed everything I know I throw the blade, cutting the Lord Marshal as he caught it and surprising many. He drops the blade and speeds towards me, next thing I know I've hit one of the pillars. Damn he's fast. I get back up and try to fight, but I can't get a hit in. I start to read some of his movements but it's not enough and I hit the ground.

He kneels down to my level, places his hands either side of my head and tries to pull out my soul, well that's never gonna happen, my soul is staying with me. I pull out of his hands and flip to my feet, punching him hard in the face and sending him flying. He grabs a spear from one of the statues and eventually I'm on the floor again, though the spear is now in pieces. He takes a weapon from one of the Necros and holds it at my neck from behind, using it to pull me upright. I can taste blood in my mouth and it's difficult to breathe. I see my blade on the ground but my vision is wavering.

Suddenly, I'm thrown forward. Looking back I see Kyra standing over the Lord Marshal, a piece of the spear embedded in his back. Then he sends her flying and she is impaled on a column covered in spikes next to the throne. Kyra falls to the floor as Vaako jumps in to the ring, axe in hand. I stare into Kyra's eyes and my hand grabs my blade. I see Vaako moving towards the Lord Marshal, axe raised, and the Marshal trying to escape. I move into his escape path, putting my foot down over the weapon he was reaching for. I drive my blade into his skull as soon as his real body follows his spirit to where I'm standing. I hear the axe hit the floor at the same time. I snap the blade in half and bring my knee up into his face, knocking the now full-dead Lord Marshal backwards.

I go to Kyra and hold her in my arms. Are you with me Kyra? She tells me she was always with me. I feel tears burn my eyes and an overwhelming grief as she dies in my hands, but I don't let it consume me. I lay her on the ground and bring one hand up to my eyes, composing myself, I can't remember the last time I cried it was so long ago. I sit back in the throne in exhaustion, although I don't show it, and watch as the Necromongers move forward. My hand goes back down by my side and I stare at them as they kneel down before me You keep what you kill I'm looking down on my army now.

Harry woke with a sob choked from his throat, hot tears streaming down his face. The brunet wiped his face with the back of his hands, forcing the tears to stop. Hedwig hooted worriedly from her place on the desk.

"I'm okay girl, really. It was a strange dream, but it felt so real. I saw the life of someone else through their eyes." The first dream comes swiftly back to him. "He's been through so much and now he seems trapped; all sad and alone with no way out. He has to hide everything behind a mask of fierceness and cruelty. He wants to be free, and I want to help him." Harry sighed and closed his eyes. "'Mione was right, I do have a 'saving people thing'." Hedwig hooted encouragingly making the gryffindor laugh. "You're right, I should at least think on what I could do to actually help. It might be impossible, but I can try at least."

Harry focused on the final image he had seen in the dream. The man, this Richard B. Riddick, sat alone on the throne, head in his hand, his last friend, and maybe love, dead at his feet, and a whole army kneeling before him. _I want to save him, free him, help him not to feel alone anymore _Harry thought.

Suddenly, Harry's body started tingling all over, his wing tattoos becoming itchy, as if the wings wanted to break free. A glow started to dance in the centre of the room as a crackling sound filled the air, causing Hedwig to take flight through the open window. As Harry watched, transfixed, the area of light started to expand, continuing until it reached over six feet in height and three feet in width. The edges wavered as if it was unsure if it should grow any more or shrink back.

The glow began to focus around the edges casting the centre into darkness, an area of pitch black. Using all of his gryffindor courage, the brunet moved closer to the portal, as that was what Harry figured it to be. Tiny little bolts of energy leapt around the edge and a lighter shade of black started to coalesce in the centre. As the shape became more defined, Harry saw that it was the figure of a man.

The brunet backed away from the portal now as the focus on the silhouette became sharper the nearer it came. The man stepped through the portal with predatory grace and confidence. He was then bathed in the magical glow from the portal outline.

Harry's breath caught in his throat, and he felt his ears flatten as his tail swished due to his agitation. The sight of those reflective irises brought forth submissive traits from his cat half he did not even know existed. The brunet was finally able to breathe once more as he murmured the word on the tip of his tongue.

"Riddick."

****

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter and review, I do love reviews. I've already written the next chapter, it just needs to be typed up so that should be up relatively soon.

See ya.


	5. Emancipation from Manipulation

****

A/N: Sorry for the large amount of time it took to post this chapter, I've had a death in the family and I really didn't feel like doing anything.

Also, the characters are OOC this chapter, so I'm warning you all now. I don't really like some of this chapter so flame me all you like, I don't really care.

The Kitten and the Killer

Chapter 5 - Emancipation from Manipulation

The man, literally from his dreams, stepped closer. He tilted his head to the side as he breathed deeply of the new surroundings, his eyes flashing in the light from the street lamp.

Harry felt frozen, but not from fear. He was completely unafraid of the new presence. It was the instincts from his new animal side that told him not to move until the more powerful predator had acknowledged him. Not even his ears twitched.

"I know you." Riddick stated, his voice rough and deep. Harry tilted his head curiously. "I saw you in a dream, Jade." Harry nodded, not really understanding completely but knowing it was true, he was also comfortable with the name Riddick had created for him. "It's been a long time since I smelt beautiful." Harry blushed as Riddick smirked. "But what's with the ears and tail?" Harry's blush deepened to a dark crimson.

"No idea." Harry said clearly. "I just woke up like this."

"I know, I saw." Riddick glanced around quickly. "We should go somewhere else - your school."

"Hogwarts?" Riddick's eyes fixed on Harry's cat-like emeralds. "I'll send a letter to Dumbledore, even though I hate relying on him, there's no other way. And I won't give him a chance to say no." The brunet saw a slight inclination of the shaved head before Riddick turned to the window. Harry followed his gaze and saw Hedwig perched on the sill. "Hey girl, I need to send a letter to Dumbledore, do you think you can take it tonight?" Hedwig pulled herself up haughtily and hooted in a dignified way. "That's my girl."

Harry moved over to her and stroked her downy feathers. Her head nuzzled into his palm when he moved away, before she flew in to rest on Riddick's shoulder. Her talons squeezed gently in acceptance, making holes in both his skin and his black wifebeater. The gryffindor smiled when Riddick reached up and stroked her head, making Hedwig coo happily.

Harry quickly grabbed some parchment and a quill, before jotting a fast note to Dumbledore.

__

Dumbledore,

I need to come to Hogwarts early due to an unexpected visitor, although I will also go back on the Hogwarts Express on September 1st. This is non-negotiable. Arrange a floo connection or a portkey, or I will not be held accountable for my actions. Harry Potter.

"Hedwig," Harry moved towards Riddick and the snowy owl, who stuck out her leg so that he could tie the letter on. "Make sure no-one sees you okay?" Hedwig nipped his finger affectionately before sweeping out of the window.

He watched her until she was out of sight before turning to Riddick. The man in question was staring at him, or more precisely at his tail, which he could obviously see even with the glamour on. Harry confirmed that notion when he looked in the mirror to see an earless and tailless reflection.

"Hungry?" Riddick gave another slight nod and followed as Harry moved to go down to the kitchen.

Six hours later found them both sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee - black for Riddick, milk and heaps of sugar for Harry - in a comfortable silence, although Harry's ears twitched every so often. Soon however, both ears turned towards the window at the quiet rustle of wings, and Harry saw Riddick's eyes fixed on the dark shape of Hedwig outlined against the sunrise.

The snowy owl was soon resting on the back of one of the kitchen chairs being fed some bacon by Riddick, while Harry ripped open the bulging envelope. Tipping it upside down, a ruby pendant and a note hit the table. The brunet picked up the note and saw the familiar curvy script of the Hogwarts headmaster. After seeing Riddick start to eye the pendant, Harry began to read quickly.

__

All organised dear boy, the pendant is the portkey. Just hold it and say 'Brian', and you will transported to my office - hopefully you are packed and ready to go when this reaches you so I'll see you in a few minutes. Albus Dumbledore.

Harry's eye twitched at the 'dear boy' comment. The brunet grabbed the pendant and stood from the table, with a look towards Riddick, they made their way back upstairs, Hedwig swaying slightly on Riddick's shoulder.

As Riddick leaned against the doorframe, Harry grabbed everything from the room that was his and throwing it into his trunk, including Hedwig's cage, after enlarging the inside wandlessly. The brunet then willed the trunk to shrink so he could fit it in his pocket.

Harry walked back over to Riddick and placed the pendant chain in Hedwig's beak, which she had opened immediately when Harry had reached towards her.

"Hold onto the chain." Cat-like emeralds looked steadily into mirror-shine orbs as Riddick grasped the golden links. Taking hold of the ruby, Harry spoke the activation code "Brian". Feeling the familiar tug on his navel, Harry knew that the portkey was indeed working, and soon he felt his feet hit the floor of Dumbledore's office. He heard the quiet thud of Riddick landing beside him. Hedwig clicked her beak as she let the chain drop to the floor, while her brunet master turned to the speechless headmaster.

Glancing at Riddick, Harry was shocked to see a cold, frightening look of rage and hatred directed solely at the Professor. _Safe to say that he saw Dumblefuck's actions in his dream - the thing Riddick hates most is the loss of freedom _Building up the walls of his mind, Harry looked Dumbledore straight in the eye. He soon felt the prying presence of the headmaster in his mind before swiftly pushing it back out. Glaring at Dumbledore, Harry snapped coldly.

"Stay out of my head!"

A look of shock passed over the normally twinkling blue eyes before it was replaced with curiosity.

"Harry, my boy," the brunet's eye twitched. "How has your summer been? I hope the Dursley's weren't that bad." Harry flinched and saw Riddick's face darken out the corner of his eye. _He saw that too _Harry started to panic but a quick look from Riddick was enough to bring him back to the present and help to calm him down.

"It was fine, same as normal."

"Ah, I also wanted to congratulate you on your O.W.L. results. I see that you were still able to study hard, even with all those interferences." Harry frowned slightly at the tone, which was both smug and proud. "And Harry, (eye twitch) who's this fine gentleman?" This time it was Riddick's eye that twitched. Never had he been called a 'gentleman' and Harry knew he would consider it as an insult of sorts, which was confirmed by the definite sneer twisting Riddick's lips. Although Harry found this slightly amusing.

"Professor," Harry said sarcastically, "meet Richard B. Riddick, a close friend of mine from very far away." A frown increased the wrinkles of Dumbledore's brow.

"How far away my boy? (twitch) I've never heard mention of him before." Harry smirked slightly at the disbelief in the ancient man's voice.

"Oh, extremely far." Harry tilted his head in thought. "At least a couple of galaxies, um, a few no daylight prisons on murder charges, and many years." Harry had realised Riddick had to be from the future, as well as a distant galaxy, from the images he had seen. "I think that's it." He looked to Riddick, who nodded slightly.

Harry smirked internally and slipped unnoticed into Dumbledore's mind. Feeling the surprise still pulsing through it he decided it was time to leave.

"Right, well, if you'll excuse us headmaster, we've had a busy night and would like a few hours of sleep. I already know where we'll be staying so need to worry. And if you need anything just send a message with Dobby or Hedwig. Good morning, Professor." Harry quickly made his way out of the circular office and down the spiral staircase, before coming out from behind the stone gargoyle.

Hearing the soft footfalls of Riddick behind him, Harry headed towards the second floor, past Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and the sign in blood, to a corridor hidden behind a tapestry, which had previously been masquerading as a wall.

Harry had been led to this hideaway the previous year by a lonely serpent portrait. It had heard whispers of a parselmouth during Harry's second year, but did not seek him out until the beginning of fifth, after Rita Skeeter's articles had brought the information to light once more. It had waited until he was alone to talk, and this had continued until Harry had voiced a need for somewhere private to study.

One night, Seth had guided him to this corridor that apparently was only available to parselmouths and whoever was with them at the time. Then he had been brought to the same door they were standing in front of now.

The large black wood door was covered in writhing snakes. Quickly spotting one with emerald eyes, Harry stroked it's head and spoke it's name in parseltongue.

.:Asmodaeus:.

The snake in question grew larger until it covered all the door up to Harry's height.

.:Master:. The snake hissed gleefully. .:How can this Asmodaeus be of assistance?:.

.:Three things, Asmodaeus. Master wishes for you to call forward a serpent with an understanding of human speech first of all:.

.:Yes Master:. Asmodaeus' green eyes dulled slightly as he moved over to make room for the new snake on the surface of the door, which was growing out of the writhing mass.

.:Yes snakespeaker?:. The new serpent hissed, this one obviously a female, with black eyes.

"Do you understand me?" Harry tested.

.:Yes snakespeaker, I understand the human tongue, what is it that you wish?:.

.:This Riddick requires entrance to the chambers beyond. He is not a snakespeaker but he is of my pack:.

.:This Riddick is granted access. This Riddick must claim me and know my name before the password can be set:.

"Riddick, touch the snake on the right," Harry watched Riddick's fingers glow green as they connected with the serpent, and as he slowly stroked the back of the now mirror-eyed snake, Harry spoke. "Speak her name."

"Calisto."

.:Tell him the password is 'shiv warrior' snakespeaker, then this Calisto can return to the collective:.

.:Thank you Calisto:. Harry turned to Riddick. "Your password is 'shiv warrior', apt don't you think?" The Furyan nodded slightly, staring at the space where Calisto had been. .:The second thing Asmodaeus, is a way into this corridor without being, or being with, a snakespeaker:.

.:Oh master, that is being easy for this Asmodaeus. Just use the door at the other end of the corridor. It is like this door that is Asmodaeus' home, but it uses creatures other than serpents. They will only accept those who have exited this corridor via their door and have a token on this door, this Asmodaeus' home:.

.:Thank you Asmodaeus, master is happy with that information:. The snake's head nodded at the praise.

.:What is the third thing master is wishing of this Asmodaeus?:. Harry smiled.

.:Access to the chambers beyond, Asmodaeus:.

.:The password, master?:.

.:'Uncontrolled pawn':.

"'Uncontrolled pawn'." Harry and Riddick both replied simultaneously.

Harry grinned at Riddick, who smirked back as the door swung open. It was accompanied by two hisses, a farewell from Asmodaeus, and a greeting from Seth.

The brunet gryffindor had moved the asp's painting to the room the evening after he had been shown it, making it easier to easier to converse with the lonely serpent. Even if talking to Seth ate into his study time, Harry enjoyed the snake's strange mix of sarcasm and dry humour.

.:Good morning Seth, this is Riddick, he'll be staying here with us:.

.:Morning Ri. Not that I'm not glad to see you but why are you here? School doesn't start for another month:. Harry felt Riddick move into the room to look around so he moved closer to the painting.

.:Riddick turned up unexpectedly at the Dursley's not long after my inheritance, which was also completely unexpected:.

.:Sorry I didn't mention anything Ri, I would have if I knew you didn't know, you know? Anyway, anything good happen?:.

.:That's okay Seth. Apart from the excruciating pain?:. Harry sighed. .:Hang on a sec:. the brunet concentrated on his glamour, changing it so Seth could see the changes. .:I've got wing's too:.

.:Nice, I especially like the hole in the trousers:. The snake snickered. .:Anyway, this Riddick, is he a snakespeaker? I could do with someone else to talk to, not that I'm bored with you Ri, but sometimes you're too busy to talk to me:.

.:I know I am, and I'm sorry about that. Unfortunately for you, he doesn't speak snake, but he doesn't speak much at all anyway. I'll work some more on that translation charm for you. I know how much you would love to argue with Hermione:. Harry teased.

Seth held his flat black nose in the air and looked down at Harry, sniffing indignantly, but at Harry's knowing look he broke down, and if snakes could pout, Seth would be now.

.:Thank you Ri, for trying to find something for me. You know how lonely I get, and well, thanks:.

.:You're welcome Seth, it's no problem:. Harry yawned. .:We should get some sleep. Seth, we'll talk later yeah?:.

.:Yeah, sleep well Ri. Pass on the same to tall, dark and handsome:. Harry laughed.

.:Night Seth:.

Harry moved through the room, his eyes fixed solely on the door that led to the bedrooms. Stopping at the first on the left, the brunet pushed the door open and gestured for Riddick to enter.

"Sleep here for now. If you don't like it, tell me later and we'll sort something out. There is an ensuite bathroom, and my room is at the end of the hall." Harry moved forward and hugged Riddick quickly before moving away. "Come Hedwig." Harry said through a yawn.

Hedwig fluttered onto Harry's shoulder from Riddick's and they headed to door at the end of the corridor. As soon as it was opened, Hedwig swooped over to her perch, while Harry flopped onto the bed still in his clothes and fell fast asleep.

And for the next few hours, all was peaceful in the former suite of Salazar Slytherin, and now of Harry Potter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: And that's the end of that chapter. Hope you liked it, but as I didn't like some of it but couldn't change any I wouldn't mind if some flames or bad reviews appeared. Although the readers might as it would slow down the posting of the next chapter, which is being typed up as you are reading this. Anyway, please give me lots of nice reviews and thank you to all of you that have reviewed so far, I love you all but there's too may of you to name, you know who you are anyway. See you next chapter I hope.


	6. How to Spend a Summer

****

Disclaimer: I do not own My Chemical Romance, Loveless or Naruto, I have only put references to them in this chapter because they are awesome.

If you aren't familiar with either the Loveless manga or anime, then check it out here: **http:// en. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Loveless(manga****) Especially the pictures of Aoyagi Ritsuka - important knowledge for later in this chapter.**

A/N: Hey everyone, this is the new chapter, obviously, I hope you like it. Some of you might recognise some things that are similar to other peoples stories, I know this and I would mention them if I could remember which ones they were (If you lovely readers know, please tell me) and I'm only using them because I thought they were good ideas anyway.

The Kitten and the Killer

Chapter 6 - How to Spend A Summer…

Harry woke suddenly to a warm hand on his shoulder, pulling him out of the world of nightmares, where monsters from two different worlds had clashed. His eyes quickly settled on the mirror-shine orbs of Riddick, who was sitting on the bed next to him and drawing his hand back.

Harry whimpered slightly, seeing his comfort being taken away, and Riddick opened his arms; his lap was soon full of shaking teenage wizard. Riddick stroked Harry's ears and the brunet's body soon stopped trembling, instead a loud rumbling started up in his chest. Harry blinked as Riddick smirked, the hand stopping it's soothing movement. Harry growled lightly and nudged the Furyan's stationary hand. The man's smirk widened but his hand resumed it's petting, bring back the loud purr.

"Does my jade kitten like that?" Riddick teased. Harry nodded, his purrs growing louder. Curling up completely against Riddick, who had moved to lean against the headboard, Harry was soon fast asleep again. Riddick, however, just dozed, keeping an eye on the sleeping brunet but lulled by his soft breathing.

Over the next few days, they both soon realised that Harry could not sleep alone for fear of the nightmares that plagued him, so Riddick moved into Harry's bed. The boy was quickly bringing out the softer side of the killer, something that Riddick had been sure was completely lost to him after Kyra's death.

When Harry awoke the second time, it was just past noon, so they headed to the suite's dining area to find some food.

"Dobby?" Harry called, as they made their way to the table.

"How can Dobby help Harry Potter?" The house elf chirped brightly from behind them. Harry turned to rest on the back of his chair and looked straight into Dobby's bright green tennis ball-shaped eyes.

"Just some late breakfast please Dobby." Harry waved a hand towards the other side of the table. "That's Riddick, Dobby, and he'll be staying here. He will need a lot more food than me, okay?"

"Yes, Harry Potter sir. I'll be getting that breakfast now, Harry Potter sir." and Dobby disappeared with a pop.

"Riddick?" Harry looked down at the table when Riddick's eyes fixed on him. "I was just wondering if…well, if…if you would teach me how to fight?"

"Sure Jade, after food."

"Okay!" Harry said brightly.

At that point Dobby reappeared with a small plate for Harry and one three times larger for Riddick.

"Thanks Dobby."

"You're welcome, Harry Potter sir." Dobby disappeared once more, leaving them to eat alone.

Harry was once again leading the way, but this time it was up to the seventh floor and the room of requirement. He paced the corridor in front of the Barnabas the Barmy tapestry thinking of a place for Riddick to teach him, and opened the door once it appeared.

Stepping in, he saw a large dojo, with soft reed mats covering the floor and weapons of all sorts hanging from the walls. It was like something he had seen in a martial arts movie Dudley had watched.

"Right kitten, let's see what you can do." Riddick moved into the centre of the room after hanging his shivs up by the door. "Attack me." Harry hesitated for only a second before dashing forward.

A few hours later, Harry was leaning against the wall, sipping a bottle of water and panting harshly.

"That was good kitten, but we need to but up your endurance and perfect your skills in hand to hand before we move onto weapons. Although, as you're picking it up easily and you have good speed and agility, we should be able to start weapons in a couple of days. Tomorrow morning you're running laps and swimming lengths before we start again in here."

"Yes sir." Harry said humourlessly. "Do you want to have a look around Hogwarts?" The brunet asked, standing up straight. Riddick nodded. "'Kay. Dobby!" The house elf in question popped in front of Harry.

"Yes, Harry Potter sir?"

"Could you give Riddick a tour of Hogwarts? Show him all the main areas, secret passages, trick steps, all the need to know stuff."

"Of course Dobby can. Come Riddick sir, Dobby be showing you Hogwarts."

"Dobby, bring him back to wherever I am afterwards, 'kay?"

"Yes, Harry Potter sir."

Harry watched as Dobby ushered Riddick out of the room, trying to hold back his laughter.

Once Harry had calmed down, and he could no longer hear the loudly squeaked comments from Dobby to the stoic Riddick, he stood in the centre of the room and closed his eyes. _Room of requirement, I need something to keep my mind off things, a way to relax, something that could help me in the future _Harry thought/asked.

Opening his eyes, Harry saw that the room had become sound-proofed, and now held all manner of musical instruments. Although two lead guitars were placed at the front next to a seat, microphone and sheets of music that he knew were meant for him. They were both black with green flames running from the base up to the neck, one was acoustic and the other was magically altered electric. There was also a case containing a muggle sound system and hundreds of cds. Walking over to peruse the collection, Harry pulled down a 'My Chemical Romance' album and put it on at a low volume. He sat down by the guitars, picked up the acoustic and started to learn.

With the room helping him get the chords right and the timing down, it was a very self-satisfied Harry Potter that left the room in the early evening.

The gryffindor met up with Riddick and Dobby outside the tapestry, having forgotten that Riddick could not get in without him.

"Come on." Harry pulled the tapestry aside, allowing them to enter, and strode down the corridor, past the entrance door and out at the other end, closing the door again once everyone was out. Harry stared at the carving, it was an array of different animals, both muggle and magical.

"Pick an animal, any animal." The door stated. Harry reached out a hand and stroked the head of a thestral, while Riddick touched a wolf. "The password is 'serpent consortium'." The door said and swung back open again for them to enter.

"Thank you." Harry stalked into the dark corridor once more, followed closely by Riddick and Dobby, and gained access to the main suite from Asmodaeus.

Without even considering those following him, Harry headed to his bedroom and waved his hand over his trunk; it flipped open and the contents started to unpack themselves. Harry followed his books as they flew into the library joined to his bedroom, curled up in his favourite armchair, and picked up the book on the top of the pile next to it. He had collected each of these books dedicated to language in the library t research a translation charm for Seth before he left for the summer, and as no one else had been in there (except Dobby, who had been told not to move any of the books) the books were all ready for him to continue to search.

Riddick and Harry established a routine over the next couple of weeks. First they would run laps around the castle and lake (which increased in number), then they would swim lengths (Harry started in the prefects bathroom before moving out into the lake), then they would spar in the room of requirement both barehanded then armed for a few hours, before Riddick took off to explore the castle and grounds (he admitted he had been going in the Forbidden Forest) and Harry had his guitar lessons (he could now play any song he listened to). In the evening Harry would hide in the library until dinner time or he fell asleep, whichever came first, and Riddick would meditate in the living room. But they still shared a bed. If Harry fell asleep in the library Riddick would move him to the bed so he could sleep more comfortably.

One evening however, this routine was broken when there was a gleeful shout from the library. Harry came rushing out into the living room and pounced on Riddick, who was stretched out on the couch with Mrs Norris curled up on his stomach. She hissed loudly at the sudden movement from Harry but calmed when he started purring contentedly.

Harry had befriended the caretaker's familiar one evening on the way back from the room of requirement. He had found out then that with his cat half he could understand her on a complex level, giving her someone to talk to, and giving him an ally and spy. Since then, she had spent a lot of time following Harry around instead, and Harry found it quite amusing when he heard Filch' going on about his cat going 'missing'.

"What is it kitten?" Riddick asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I found it - the translation charm, or, to be more specific, potion - although some of the ingredients are so illegal I'll have to go to Knockturn Alley. I'm gonna go tomorrow, have to get my stuff for the year too, and I already sent a note to Dumbledore. Do you want to come?"

"No. Too many people, none I'm allowed to kill."

"You'll have to get used to crowds eventually - Hogwarts is gonna start again soon."

"Then I'll get used to it then."

"Ugh, you're no fun." Harry turned to Mrs Norris but her glare stopped him before he'd even opened his mouth. He huffed. "Fine, be that way, I'm gonna talk to Seth instead." Harry jumped up and curled up in the armchair closest to the fireplace, conversing rapidly in parseltongue with the asp's portrait above the mantle.

.:What has you so excited Ri?:.

.:Just a little potion for language translation, nothing too major:.

.:You what? You found something? I can talk to other people?:.

.:Well, other people will be able to understand you, but I'm not to sure how you administer a potion to a painting:.

.:Just paint it over me, if it isn't corrosive it should be fine. So how does it work?:.

.:It's kinda like the polyjuice potion, you add a part of whoever or whatever you want to understand. It takes about the same amount of time to brew as well. It's also considered quite dark, though I have no idea why, but I've gotta be careful getting the ingredients as some are illegal. I might have problems brewing it too, it's quite complex - I might ask 'Mione for help:.

.:You'll be fine Ri - you have your own potions lab in this suite and you've brewed really difficult potions on your own before:.

.:I suppose. I'll try it anyway. And this means I can go to Diagon Alley tomorrow too:. Harry hissed excitedly. .:But grumpy pants over there won't go with me:. Harry pouted.

.:Isn't that a good thing? You can spend some time with the twins if Riddick's not there to spoil the mood:. Harry blushed.

.:Thanks Seth, you always make me feel better:.

.:Glad to be of service Ri. You should go eat, looks like Dobby made a feast again:.

.:Yeah, okay. We'll talk later Seth:.

.:Of course, I will want to know what happens with the red heads, and I will want details:. Harry's blush returned and darkened.

"Pervy snake." He muttered, causing Riddick and Mrs Norris to look over at him. "Nothing." Harry stammered, blushing a deep crimson, as he moved to sit down at the table for dinner.

The next morning, Harry woke to the bright sunlight dancing in his eyes. He turned and snuggled deeper into Riddick's chest. He felt Riddick's hand move and start to stroke his ears, a purr rumbled out of his chest and his tail flicked lazily in contentment.

"Wake up kitten, you have a busy day." Riddick commanded in his gruff voice, still thick with sleep.

Harry stretched each of his muscles out before padding softly to the bathroom, his tail wrapped around his waist and his ears flattened, anticipating the water of the shower.

After the very quick shower, Harry stared into the mirror, hair change potion in hand. _I think I'll have Ritsuka hair today _He thought as he poured the thick potion on his hands and started to rub it in his hair. _Oh, that reminds me, Fred and George should have the magically altered anime DVDs for me by now, I'll pick them up while I'm there _Before the summer holidays Harry had read a few different manga that had appeared in the room of requirement when he wanted something completely different to read, of which there were the Loveless and Naruto series.

After rubbing the potion in thoroughly, he closed his eyes and imagined Ritsuka's hairstyle in detail, muttering 'Aoyagi Ritsuka' under his breath. His head started to tingle and when it stopped, he opened his eyes to see perfect Ritsuka hair with his face.

"Awesome." He dropped the glamour and saw that the new hair went perfectly with his ears. "I think I'll keep this for a while." Harry willed the glamour back up and bounced back into the bedroom in only a towel, where Riddick still lay on the bed, only now with Mrs Norris sitting next to him. Harry stared longingly at where the other cat was curled up, wanting to go back to sleep too.

"Like the hair, kitten." Riddick was looking at him with a smirk, while Mrs Norris mewed in agreement. Harry smiled brightly and moved over to the wardrobe.

He pulled out a pair of dark green cargo trousers, his black converse, and a black boat neck shirt similar to that of Naruto's Uchiha Sasuke's all black phase. He pulled out some black silk boxers and black socks from a nearby drawer and grabbed a pair of back fingerless gloves from a top. The raven dressed quickly and turned to Riddick.

"What do you think?"

"Gorgeous as always kitten." Harry blushed, "but you might want to make your tail more comfortable."

"Oh!" Harry quickly and gently pulled his tail through the hole he had made in the cargos. He had done the same to all of his clothes soon after arriving at Hogwarts. The gryffindor glanced in the mirror and saw that the glamour was still working, hiding his ears, tail and the hole it needed.

"Perfect." Riddick stood and moved over to Harry, picked up a pair of sunglasses and placed them gently on Harry's head. "For the sun." Harry hugged Riddick ad uttered a very muffled 'thank you'.

Riddick and Mrs Norris walked Harry to the entrance hall where the headmaster was waiting with a portkey.

"Same activation word Harry." Dumbledore passed him the same ruby pendant as before. "It'll drop you in front of Gringotts." Harry nodded.

"Bye Riddick." Harry hugged him again, before moving back and hanging the pendant around his neck. "Brian." And Harry was gone.

****

A/N: This was gonna be a long chapter with the chapter seven included as well, but it was taking forever to type, so I cut it off here. The next chapter is half typed up, so only a few more days until the next update - I'll have to put it on hold when I get The Book. Please review, I love to read them they make me all tingly and put me in a high. Flames are tolerated, so type what you want as long as there are reviews. Later.


	7. Traversing the Alleys

****

A/N: Okay, same as the last chapter really, if you recognise some things that are similar to other peoples stories, I know them already and would mention the corresponding authors if I could remember which ones they were (If you lovely readers know, please tell me) and I'm only using them because I thought they were good ideas anyway. So, onto the story…

The Kitten and the Killer

Traversing the Alleys

Harry landed successfully on the steps of Gringotts: two different steps. He wobbled rather ungracefully until a small pair of hands came out of nowhere to help steady him.

"Thank you…" Harry turned to the helper and saw one of the Gringotts goblins, "um…Griphook!" The goblin looked at him in shock. "What? Was I wrong?"

"No," the goblin said. "We're just not used to wizards remembering our names." Griphook looked a little sad at that.

"Well they should!" Harry exclaimed. "I remember you took me to my vault for the first time on my eleventh birthday." Harry grinned at the memories of that day. "Anyway, would you be able to help me? I came into an inheritance at the end of July."

"Oh, say no more, Mr. Potter. I'll take you through to see Baldor."

"Thank you again Griphook. And it's Harry."

"No problem at all, Harry." Griphook moved inside the large white building, Harry following placidly.

They stopped at a large door off to the side where Griphook knocked twice, once, twice, then three times in succession. The door opened and they went inside to see a beautiful office with huge bookshelves and a large mahogany desk, behind which sat an old goblin.

"Mr. Harry Potter to see you, Baldor, sir."

"Thank you Griphook, that will be all."

"Yes sir." Griphook moved to go out the door.

"Thanks Griphook." Harry whispered. The goblin grinned at him before taking his leave.

"If you'd sit down Mr. Potter." Harry turned towards the old goblin and sat down in the leather chair facing the desk. "Right then, Mr Potter, because of your inheritance coming on the thirty-first of July, you can now take control of all of your vaults."

"Vaults? I only have one." Harry asked confused.

"The vault you have been using Mr Potter, is just your share of the main Potter vaults, like a trust fund set up for your schooling." Baldor flipped through the pages in front of him. "There are three other Potter vaults. You were also noted as the beneficiary of the Black will so there are four vaults from them, and also the vaults of Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor." At this point, Harry's mouth was hanging open in a state of shock. He shook his head to clear it.

"Why didn't I find out about the reading of the Black will?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore said he was there on your behalf; he was also the one responsible for your vaults before today." Harry frowned.

"Has any money been taken out be Dumbledore?"

"Quite a few transfers have taken place to one of Dumbledore's vaults. All in all, an approximate total of thirty thousand galleons."

"Can we get it back?"

"I am afraid not Mr Potter, but we can stop any more from occurring."

"Good. How much do I have in total then?"

"Two hundred billion, eight hundred and ninety-seven million, nine hundred thousand galleons approximately. That currently makes you the richest person in the wizarding world."

"Does that include the Founders vaults?"

"Indeed Mr Potter."

"How did I get those anyway?"

"The potters are descendants of Godric Gryffindor, and the Evans, your mother's family, were direct descendents of Salazar Slytherin. Apparently, they had little magic, mostly squibs actually, until your mother, so they were often discounted as the true heirs."

"So Voldemort is not the heir of Slytherin?"

"Not directly Mr Potter, he is from an off-shoot of the main line, one with powerful magic."

"What about the Ravenclaw part?"

"Ah, the Ravenclaw heir married into the Evans family a couple of centuries ago."

"Okay. Would I be able to come and look at all the vaults at another time?"

"That's fine Mr Potter. Is there any other service you require?" Baldor inquired.

"Just some money for school supplies."

"Is that all?" Harry nodded. Baldor reached into a drawer and pulled out a bag and a knife. "If you could hold out your finger Mr Potter." The raven held the index finger of his right hand in front of the goblin, and over the bag. Baldor pricked the tip with the knife and a drop of blood fell onto the bag, changing it's colour to a mottled black and green, like snake scales. Baldor healed the finger. "There you are Mr Potter. This bag is now keyed to your vaults and it's for your use only. Just put your hand in and say how much you need and it will be there."

"Thanks a lot Baldor." Harry pocketed the bag.

"Your welcome Mr Potter. Griphook will be waiting to escort you back outside." Harry nodded, thanked Baldor again, and left the room.

"Did you get everything sorted Harry?" Griphook asked on their way to the door.

"Yeah, thanks Griphook." Harry turned to the goblin one they had exited the bank. "I hope to see you again Griphook."

"You most certainly will." the goblin grinned as Harry moved away, waving his hand in farewell.

"Now, where to go?" Harry asked himself as he looked up Diagon Alley. The raven moved up the street, going into the usual stores to pick up the necessary school supplies, as well as some extras. He spent quite a lot on a new school bag, which had a constant feather light charm, as well as an enlargement charm on the inside, before stopping outside Ollivander's. Something was telling him to go inside.

Harry pushed open the door into the darkened store full of dusty boxes, waiting patiently for Ollivander's customary spooky appearance.

"Ah, Mr Potter, I thought I'd be seeing you again after your birthday. Especially with the difficulties of your current wand." Harry nodded and followed as Ollivander moved to the back of the store.

After passing many stands in a maze-like arrangement, they entered an open pentagonal area surrounded by shelves.

"Okay Mr Potter." Ollivander turned to Harry. "Sit in the chair in the centre and turn your mind to your inner self." Harry nodded again and moved to the chair, while Ollivander moved back out and closed a door, shutting Harry inside. The raven felt a current of magic surrounding the room but ignored it as his eyes closed and his mind turned inwards. Anyone watching would have seen the raven start to glow and lines of light run along the floor from the centre to the shelves. Soon after ingredients levitated from the stands and moved to rest at five points around Harry's chair, creating a small pentagon. The glow faded and the current was broken as Ollivander reopened the door.

"All right Mr Potter, let's see about your new wand." Ollivander moved around the chair, picking up the ingredients as Harry opened his eyes and stretched. "Most strange."

"What is?" Harry asked curiously. Ollivander held up an empty vial that had a label on it saying 'tenshi feathers'.

"I have never been able to get this ingredient, it is most powerful." Harry eyed Ollivander speculatively.

"Can I trust you?" Harry asked.

"Of course Mr Potter. Every person's wand should be confidential and that goes unsaid with custom wands or everyone would want one."

"Okay. Stand back." Harry closed his eyes and willed his wings free, making sure Ollivander was now included in the glamour charm.

"Oh my! That must have been some inheritance day Mr Potter!"

"It was." Ollivander looked him over curiously.

"Do you know exactly what you are?"

"No idea. Except for something cat-like."

"From what I can see I would say you're a hanyou," at Harry's confused expression, he elaborated. "It's a japanese term for a half-demon, cat, or neko, to be exact for you. As well as part tenshi, dark angel. It has black wings like yours, instead of the white wings of the traditional angel."

"Ah, and tenshi feathers are one of the ingredients we need?"

"Yes." Harry titled his head.

"Could you use mine?"

"Yes, but they need to be willingly given."

"Okay." Harry flexed his left wing and swung it slowly forward and over his shoulder. He ran his fingers through the down, removing the loose feathers, before handing them over to Ollivander. "Here."

"Thank you Mr Potter, this is amazing, just amazing." Harry blushed as he willed his wings away.

"What are the other ingredients?" The raven inquired.

"Um, yes, other than the feathers we have a wolf fang, cobra venom, dark phoenix tears, and the whisker of a cat demon, which definitely makes a lot more sense now. Although this is from a full demon, got left behind after a fight and I happened to find it as I was passing." The man rambled.

"Now what?"

"Choosing the wood for the wand."

"So?"

"Follow me." They moved into the next room, which was small with one case along the wall filled with wands. "Okay, stand next to the case with your wand hand palm upwards and look inside yourself."

Harry did as he was told and soon felt something hit his palm. Opening his eyes he saw a wand made of ebony in his palm, as well as a wand made of cherry wood.

"Very good, very good." Ollivander cheered. He took everything over to a top at the side of the room. He placed the ingredients together and the wands at either side before placing his hands above the wands and closing his eyes. The ingredients separated and moved to their respective wands; the feathers and the tears to the cherry wand, and the rest to the ebony wand. Ollivander placed each ingredient above the wand and it was absorbed into the wood using his magic. Soon he held up two complete wands and passed them to Harry. "Try those."

The raven waved the ebony wand and a shower of rainbow-coloured jewels poured out of the end, but when he tried the cherry wand, a flow of blood rushed out. Harry looked at Ollivander worriedly.

"It's fine Mr Potter. It just shows that the ebony wand is far better for the 'lighter' spells, such as defensive spells, healing, wards, etc, and the cherry for the 'darker' ones, like hexes, jinxes and so on. It's all about balance, yin and yang." Harry nodded in understanding and placed both wands in a pocket of his cargos. "Now, I know that those wands work better for you, but you should not use them in the ministry's eye as they only have the holly on record." Harry glanced up in shock. "Yes, they trace spells done with or around the registered wand, that's why the first wand you get is only partially confidential." Harry nodded again for what seemed like the tenth time. "Off you go then Mr Potter, I'm sure you have other things to do."

"What about payment?"

"Your feathers were more than enough. Thank you."

"Okay, if you're sure…"

"I am." Harry hesitated for a second before hugging the thin man and running out of the shop. Ollivander smiled as he watched him run out of sight.

In the alley, Harry suddenly stopped and found himself outside the Magical Menagerie, he shrugged and moved into the shop.

He walked through the cages and tanks stacked all over but saw nothing new. Harry had reached the back of the shop and was about to turn around when a movement in the shadows caught his eye.

The raven crouched down and waited patiently, eyes fixed on where the movement had been. Glowing eyes appeared out of the darkness and the creature slowly moved forward so that Harry could see it in it's entirety. It was a small black fox with bright green eyes and four tails, each of which had a crimson red tip.

Harry held his hand out and the fox licked his palm in greeting and friendship. The gryffindor picked up the animal when it had moved close enough and saw that it was male.

"Hmm, what should I call you?" Harry asked thoughtfully, and a name popped into his head. "Yami?" the fox yipped happily, attracting the sales assistant over to them.

"Can I help you with anything?" The sales clerk chirped, eyeing the raven hungrily.

"I just wanted to know how much the fox ix?" The assistant saw the fox and did a double take.

"I didn't even know we had one in."

"He was hiding in the back corner."

"Oh. Um, we'll say five galleons as he's so small."

"Okay." Harry pulled the money out of the bag in his pocket and handed it over. "Bye." He said distractedly as he left the shop with Yami in his arms.

"We really should go and visit the twins next I suppose. Knockturn Alley is the only other place I have to go and we should do that last so no one sees us with the stuff I need to get." Harry looked down into eyes identical to his own. "What do you think Yami?" The fox licked his cheek, making the raven laugh. "The twins it is then."

When Harry walked into Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, nothing changed. Fred and George were still performing to their crowd of customers, exhibiting the products they had on offer. The raven moved around the edges of the store, looking at the displays and finding many products that he had already seen in action; such as the skiving snackboxes, extendable ears and portable swamps. He then waited patiently at the till for either Fred or George to notice him. It did not take long for George to finally bound over, seeing a potential customer.

"Can I help you with anything?" George asked politely. Harry turned around and laughed at the look of shock that crossed George's face once he was recognised. "Blimey Harry, you look good!" The raven blushed, shielding himself with his long fringe and Yami's fur. "Oi Fred, come over here!" George called, not even turning to look at his brother, his eyes were still fixed on Harry's blushing figure.

"What is it?" Fred asked curiously once he had joined the duo.

"Look! Look who came to visit!" George cried ecstatically, bouncing in place and pointing at Harry. Fred turned to look and went into the exact same state of shock that George had, although George had to poke him to get him out of it.

"One second Harry, we'll be right with you." Fred assured. He turned to the now slightly smaller crowd of customers. "Everyone, we're taking a break so the shop will be closed for a while." He then ushered all of them out, locking the door and switching the sign to closed with his wand as he made his way back over to Harry.

"You didn't have to send everyone away guys." Harry said quietly, still blushing slightly as he placed Yami on the ground.

"Of course we did. Now we can have some one on one time with our favourite person…" Fred declared. Harry looked at the floor, embarrassed.

"…Unless you wanted them to watch…" George said lasciviously, causing the raven to turn a whole new shade of red.

"Oh yeah, we have your stuff Ri." Harry started bouncing up and down excitedly as Fred moved into the back and came out with a pile of DVDs and books. George picked up one of the books and saw a raven haired boy on the cover with the same hairstyle as Harry.

"Like the matching hairdos." Fred and George grinned while Harry flushed, putting everything in his new school bag. "No, I meant it Ri, it suits you - you gonna transfigure some ears too?"

"Um…" _I already have those _Harry thought.

"It would go really well - "

"Yeah, very appealing." Fred stated while wrapping an arm around Harry.

"Thanks guys." Harry smiled.

"Well then, what are we to do now we're alone?" The redheaded twins both smirked, Fred pulling Harry closer as George stalked towards them.

The raven suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of wrongness and guilt stamping down on his desire for the two brothers, and he had a desperate urge to go back to Riddick at Hogwarts. He started stuttering as Fred nuzzled into his neck.

"I-I-I c-can't stay long. I-I st-still have th-things to g-get bef-fore I go b-back."

"Surely you don't have to leave right now…"

"Play with us a little…"

They moved in synchronisation, and Fred brought his lips to Harry's in a passionate kiss. The raven pulled back only to step into the other's waiting arms. He struggled free and dashed to an area free of redheaded menaces, where Yami was sniffing curiously, and picked the fox up, using him as a shield. The twins shared a look, then moved their concerned gazes towards the younger male.

"What's wrong Ri?"

"Why don't you want to play?" Harry fidgeted, stroking Yami's tails as he blushed a deep crimson.

"It doesn't feel right. I kinda like someone and this feels like I'm…uh…like, betraying them or something."

The twins faces were split simultaneously with wicked grins, all traces of concern now gone.

"Oho, our Harry's in love."

"We'll have to meet him, check he's good enough for our little Harry." Harry smiled, amused at the thought of them trying to intimidate Riddick, but then he remembered the time and jumped slightly.

"Guys, I really have to go. But I'll see you soon, yeah?"

"Of course -"

"Dear Harry."

"Can't miss out on -"

"- meeting this new guy."

"Oh, cut it out." Harry grinned as he moved to the door. "Bye." He waved with his free hand before slipping out and down to the darker area known as Knockturn Alley.

Harry cuddled closer to Yami as he entered the alley, but kept a confident stride to dissuade some of the more 'enthusiastic' sellers that he had met on his previous visit. The raven headed straight to the apothecary, not wanting to spend anymore time there than he had to.

The gryffindor bravely moved to the counter and handed his ingredients list over to the aged salesman. His slytherin side came into play when the old potions seller raised an eyebrow at the list, and Harry sneered down at him, a sneer copied from the many Malfoy had sent his way.

He gathered the ingredients into his bag as the man placed them on the counter, listening closely (although he did not show it) to the danger warnings for each as he paid the man an obscene amount of money.

Harry moved out of the store as quickly as he deemed safe before heading back the way he came. However, before he could get very far he was stopped by a quiet yip from the black fox in his arms. Harry looked to where the fox was staring and saw a tattoo parlour. He looked back down and saw that all four of Yami's tails were wagging madly.

"Okay, I'm going already."

An hour later, a slightly numb raven tottered up to Diagon Alley with three new additions: a piercing in his left eyebrow; a black snake tattoo wrapped around his left bicep which hissed and moved; and a black panther tattoo that was currently prowling around his right hip.

Yami was snuggled in his arms fast asleep as he pulled the portkey from where it was hidden under his shirt. He stated the activation word once more and was soon making a dodgy landing in the middle of the Hogwarts entrance hall. Harry made sure he had everything before heading to his rooms, fully set on having a really long, peaceful sleep wrapped in Riddick's arms.

****

A/N: And that's the end of that chapter people, hope you enjoyed it, and if you did please tell me so in a review. It might take a while for the next chapter to come out as I haven't written it yet, so please be patient. No writing can take place until my plot bunny and muse come back from their holiday and I'm not sure when that'll be. sigh Anyway, review, review, review, and I hope to see you all next chapter. Oh, I almost forgot, if anyone wants a question answered, send me a message or an email, depending on what site you're reading this on, as I keep forgetting to answer any stated in reviews. Later people.


	8. Conversations, Complications, Ch

**__**

A/N: Hello everyone, I'm sorry this took so long. My muses deserted me, but I found one when I went to Norway, which led to the writing of this chapter. So read and enjoy and any type of comments are welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Papa Roach song 'Scars'. And as always I do not own Harry Potter or Riddick.

The Kitten and the Killer

Chapter 8 - Conversations, Complications, Chakra, Chords

The summer continued as it had previous to the adjourn to Diagon Alley. Although, now, in the evenings, Harry was to be found in the suite's potion lab, brewing the translation draught (the instructions had a similar timeframe to the polyjuice potion); or in 'his armchair' by the fire, reading. It was definitely 'his'. One evening the week before, Mrs Norris had curled up on it and Harry had thrown her off, growling and snarling viciously, before curling up on it himself, and preceded to ignore her for the two days that followed.

He had also started watching the anime that he had received from Fred and George during his time in the room of requirement. Especially the Naruto series; the use of chakra reminded him of magic, and he was wondering if he could do similar attacks, illusions or skills with the manipulation of his magic. The thought had come quite suddenly during a sparring match with Riddick. He had gotten much better, and they had now moved up to blades. He had frozen slightly and only Riddick's fast reflexes stopped him from getting hurt, the blade stopping millimetres from his stomach. The raven had received a hard look from the Furyan, as well as a much more rigorous workout the next morning; he had been sore for hours after.

It was a week later that Harry decided to try his new theory out. He had decided to forego guitar practice that day so he could have more time to research and was now sitting on a cushion in the centre of an empty room. He had thought it best to find his magical centre before trying to mould it into anything, productive or otherwise. He closed his eyes and concentrated, as he did with his occlumency, but with one distinct difference. Instead of going to his mind room, he looked towards the centre of his being, near his heart, searching for the source of his magic.

The raven soon found a swirling ball of energy deep in his chest, that radiated outwards, to every part of him, alongside the veins, just as chakra was portrayed. He imagined focusing it towards the fingers of his right hand, and saw small sparks appearing on his fingertips. Harry smiled, it was working.

Next, Harry decided to try what was called the 'tree climbing exercise'. Using what he had just accomplished, he focused the energy at his feet, moved to the wall, and walked straight up. He stayed on the ceiling for a while until the blood started rushing to his head, making him dizzy, so he just let go, landing cat-like on the floor, tail out for balance.

He stood up slowly, before performing a victory dance, something so embarrassing that he was glad no one could see him, although he could have sworn he heard a chuckle.

With success buoying him up, he made his way back to his rooms, realising he had been gone longer than he had thought. Harry was walking down one of the corridors when he bumped into the headmaster.

"Professor." Harry greeted amicably.

"Harry, my dear boy, how have you been getting on? You really should tell me where you are staying, it would be for the best, especially as you need to be protected." Dumbledore lectured. Harry let him drone on, but he wasn't listening any longer. A feverish heat had taken over his body, he could feel himself sweating and breathing harshly. He needed to get back to the room and back to Riddick.

"Excuse me Professor Dumbledore, but I really have to go. We'll talk later." The raven manoeuvred around the shocked headmaster and rounded the corner before sprinting back to his rooms as quickly as he could.

Harry rushed through the door after going rapidly through the password process with Asmodaeus. Spotting Riddick coming out of the passage to the rooms, the raven dashed forwards and pounced, wrapping his arms and legs around the Furyan. The gryffindor buried his head in the crook of Riddick's neck, nuzzling and sniffing contentedly.

"Kitten?" The question came out as a growl, and the vibrations from it went straight through Harry and he started rubbing his whole body against the taller man.

"Need you…Riddick." The raven sighed out, "Can't control myself…so hot…need…" Riddick nodded, knowing the instinct and urges driving Harry.

"It's okay kitten, let go, let me help you." Riddick moved them to a wall and pinned the gryffindor to it. Grinding into Harry and licking his neck, the raven threw his head back, mewling and purring in pleasure.

Harry felt he was getting close, a knot tightening as Riddick pressed closer, nipping his collar bone lightly before lapping at it soothingly. The raven was right on the edge when Riddick bit down hard on the juncture between neck and shoulder, drawing blood, and Harry climaxed, moaning in ecstasy.

He was panting heavily when Riddick let him down, his legs wobbled and he steadied himself on the wall. Harry tottered over to the sofa and flopped down, Riddick seating himself on the arm. The raven felt the fever from before recede and sighed, before blushing heartily in embarrassment.

"Umm, I…Riddick, I…" Harry fumbled for words but luckily Riddick took over.

"It's okay kitten, you were in heat, it causes you to lose control of your basic sexual urges - it's an animal thing."

"Okay." Harry nodded, then frowned. "Why did you bite me?"

"That's my mark, it stops others from taking advantage of you in the state of heat." He explained.

"Oh," Harry looked down at the carpet. "Why didn't we go any further? That was the point of the heat, wasn't it? Do you not want me? Is it because of my…my…because I've been used? That I'm dirty?" The raven started to shrink into himself, bringing his knees up and curling into a ball.

The Furyan sat down next to the trembling hanyou and pulled him onto his lap, stroking his ears to calm him down and soon Harry relaxed, allowing Riddick to pull his legs straight.

"I want you, I wouldn't have marked you if I didn't. But I know you're not ready for anything else - I saw what happened to you, I will wait until you are ready." Harry stared at Riddick in awe.

"That is the most I have ever heard you say, ever." He stated bluntly and Riddick laughed.

"Glad to see you feeling better."

The raven giggled and lay down, placing his head in Riddick's lap and within easy reach of stroking. He grinned up at the Furyan who took the hint and rubbed the tip of an ear gently. The hanyou started purring loudly and before long fell fast asleep.

It was soon the day before school started once more. Harry had experienced two more days of heat, each playing out pretty much the same as the first.

Harry woke up early that morning and left the suite, intent on seeing the headmaster about the plans for the coming school year. He arrived at the gargoyle, which opened without any prompting, he stepped onto the rising staircase, quickly reaching the office door.

"Come in Harry." The headmaster's voice rung out and the raven entered the room, sitting down on the comfy chair in front of the desk. "What can I do for you then Harry?"

"I need to get to King's Cross tomorrow so I can ride the train up, don't want any unneeded suspicions."

"Of course, my boy, I'll organise a portkey." Harry made a face at that, but quickly moved on.

"I also wanted to let you know I'm gonna stay where I am for the school year rather than going to the common room and dormitories."

"Now Harry, I'm sure that you'll be safer in the dormitories than where you are now…"

"Oh really?" Harry interrupted, "although even you do not know where I am. I think I'm perfectly safe already." The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes died slightly as he did not get what he wanted. "The other thing was about the Quidditch ban Umbridge imposed, is it still valid?"

"For the moment, I'm working with the new minister, Rufus Scrimgeour, to remove the decrees that she applied and all the long term punishments given out."

"Can I get my Firebolt back then please? It was still locked up somewhere when I left for the holidays."

"That can be done, I'll get Filch to bring it up when school starts tomorrow."

"Thank you sir."

"Was that all, my boy?" Harry's eye twitched.

"Yes sir." The gryffindor stood up to go, before his eyes widened and he lifted a finger in remembrance. "Ah! I was also wondering if I could borrow Gryffindor's sword for a while."

"Sure, Harry." The headmaster turned and pulled the ruby encrusted sword down from where it hung on the wall. "Whatever do you want it for?" He questioned while passing it over.

"I'm not quite sure yet." Harry murmured while looking over the weapon.

"Fine, but bring it back when you're done. I'll have the portkey in the entrance hall at ten tomorrow morning. You can go now." He went back to the paperwork on his desk.

"Thank you sir." Harry left the room and headed back to the Slytherin suite, carrying the sword as carefully as possible.

When he entered the bedroom, Riddick was just waking up.

"Morning Kitten." He greeted.

"Morning." The raven sat on the edge of the bed and lay the sword over Riddick's legs. "Can you check this out for me? I want to learn how to use it."

"It's a bit showy, pet."

"It's an heirloom from one of my ancestors."

"Ah." Riddick sat up and gripped the broad sword by the hilt. "Give me some time, I'll see how it is."

"Thank you." Harry hugged Riddick quickly before bouncing away. "I have to pack a small bag for tomorrow anyway, that'll take a bit of time."

"Right, the train. Don't forget the meeting with Malfoy." Riddick stood and pulled a black wifebeater over his bare chest.

"Thanks for reminding me, I had completely forgotten." Harry stopped suddenly. "I should have a chat with Voldy about what Malfoy told me. If I'm gonna be any help I have to know what's going on."

"Good idea." Riddick ruffled the hanyou's hair on the way past. "I'll be in the room when you're done."

"Okies, see you soon." Harry moved back to the bed, lay down comfortably and easily slipped into an occlumency trance, searching for his mind room.

Once inside he opened the door to the other mind, feeling gently whether the owner was preoccupied with important matters. After finding nothing he called out quietly.

__

Hey Voldy, you busy?

Busy, why would I be busy? This is only my mind, it's never busy in here. Lord Voldemort replied darkly.

__

Geez, cut out the sarcasm already. Honestly.

What do you want this time anyway, my little mind infestation? 

What is wrong with you today? You so weren't this bad even when you were crazy, and evil…er.

I'm upset because I am surrounded by incompetent fools and I have no decent reason to punish them. Harry could have sworn the Dark Lord was pouting.

__

When has that ever stopped you before, and haven't you always known they were incompetent? Anyway, we're getting off topic. I have a couple of questions for you and depending on the answer to one of them, it could help with your punishment issue.

I'm listening. 

Well, first of all, would you be willing to stand for a less evil approach to ruling the Wizarding World. Kind of a kill less people but still change the system, and utilise muggle-borns, type, thing.

What do you have in mind for the muggle-borns then, oh mighty one? 

Sarcasm doesn't become you. Harry glared mentally at him before continuing. _First, they would attend a summer school to familiarise themselves with wizarding customs, same with half-bloods that grew up with muggles, like us, to learn everything pureblood children grew up knowing. Then, after schooling, they should be given jobs in the magical community, and if they want to go back to the muggle world they should have their magic stripped/bound and be obliviated. Then any children they have should be watched for magic._

And what about the families of muggle-borns, all those muggles being let onto our secrets. 

Um, we could use the school letter system or ministry records, something that tells us where the muggle-borns are when they are babies and take them away, maybe replace them with squib children of a similar age, or something to that effect anyway. Harry thought for a second. _Oh, we could also use a cover school and use muggle ways to inform the muggle-borns, like schools that take scholarships from talented children. And all of the student's school supplies should be enchanted to repel muggles or look like ordinary things. When going to Diagon Alley, they should be taken by a wizarding representative who knows about muggle customs and objects, and to only take the muggle-born student, then they would have a secrecy spell cast on them so they cannot talk about it to any muggles. _Harry finished in a rush.

__

Well, that's a lot of interesting. I'll have to review it all later, see if I can improve it a bit, then we might have a plan, and an agreement. 

Okay, but no killing unless really necessary from now on.

Agreed. Now, the next question. 

Ah, yes. Do you, or do you not, plan on making Draco Malfoy your sex slave?

What the? Where the hell did you get that idea? I would never… Voldemort spluttered to find the words that expressed his confusion and horror.

__

It's not true, then? Harry sounded amused.

__

Of course it's not true. Who did you hear that from? 

Draco Malfoy sent me a letter, apparently he heard it from Bellatrix Lestrange. According to her it's the punishment for Lucius' failure at the ministry in the summer.

Why the hell do I need to punish them more? Azkaban is more than enough. I'll have to break them free soon, can't have my best and brightest go insane. I…no, we won't get anywhere if that happens. 

So I can tell Draco that she lied and you're going to free Lucius?

Yes. How are you going to prove it to him though? 

No idea. Will you tell me something about the Malfoys that only you and they would know?

That's a good plan. Okay, what you see in the public eye isn't real. The male Malfoys are actually really close as a family, and I didn't give Lucius a dark mark to help protect them. Lucius' favourite colour is blue, and he was almost placed in Ravenclaw. He also doesn't like to kill, so he's usually in the role of the intimidator. 

I remember that. In the Department of Mysteries, he stopped them from hurting us at the beginning, using the prophecy as a reason.

Yes, he would've done that, he hates harming children. The raven frowned.

__

But in my second year, he was really mean, he tried to kill me after I freed his house elf, Dobby.

Ah, Dobby, Narcissa's elf. She has always had problems with them and she was especially hard on that one. Where Lucius and Draco are nothing like the masks they wear, Narcissa is. She is cold, and heartless, and only really interested in Lucius' money. She cares nothing for Draco. Lucius was probably glad to free the elf, but he needed to keep up his image. Where did this occur anyway? 

Just outside the entrance to the headmaster's office.

Ah, no wonder, Dumbledore watches that corridor from his room so he knows who's coming and going. 

Ah, that makes sense. Thanks for the talk. I did kinda burst into your mind.

It's fine. I was annoyed and you helped me to calm down, and gave me an excuse to punish Bella. 

He he, glad to be of service, punish her as much as you like. She killed my Godfather.

Ah, another great reason. You should never hurt a potential ally. 

You did.

Oh, well, I was crazy. 

So is she.

True. 

I have to go now, I look kinda dead when I do this.

I'll think over what you've said and let you know, probably by owl as this connection is only one way. 

Okay, I'll look forward to it. If you do agree I might open the connection to your side a bit more so we can converse more easily, maybe even without the trance. You might even be able to watch things through my senses.

That sounds interesting. 

Bye.

Harry made his way out of his mind, returning to his material surroundings. He stood up carefully, having been stationary for a while, then headed out of the suite to the room of requirement, where Riddick would be waiting for him.

He entered the room and froze, watching the Furyan in the centre of the room. The warrior looked to be dancing with the Gryffindor blade, and Harry looked on in awe at the perfect male specimen, muscles flexing as he moved through the kata. _And he's all mine_ the raven thought possessively 

Harry moved forward as Riddick finished, still wary of the blade dangling loosely in the Furyan's hand. 

"Hey, how is it?"

"Perfectly balanced, it is a quality weapon." Harry smiled. "One that you need more training to wield." The raven pouted. "But you'll be there soon."

"Okay." The hanyou was happy once more. "Let's get started then."

The two graceful creatures moved through the routine quickly, finishing with a spar, each fighter armed with shivs. A draw was called when Harry finally managed to draw some of Riddick's blood.

"Well done kitten." Harry grinned brightly. "This might scar." He said contemplatively as he stared at his left bicep. The hanyou moved forwards, concern making him whimper slightly and his ears flattened on his head. "It's okay kitten, I don't mind scars, they remind me of the past and help me not to repeat the same mistakes." Harry raised a finger, rubbing it over the lightning bolt on his forehead, words coming unbidden into his mind.

"And my scars remind me that the past is real." He spoke tonelessly.

"Exactly. I'll see you later." Riddick then left Harry to his thoughts, and a changing room. A desk appeared next to the raven, and he sat down, taking up a quill and starting to write.

By the time he stopped, he had written the full lyrics of five songs; the words had not stopped flowing, and now all that was needed was to create the music. He picked up the first song and the guitar that appeared at his hand, and he started to create the melody for what he had entitled 'Scars'.

It was much later, when 'Scars' was completed, that he left the room of requirement. He would need a lot of rest to cope with the coming day: a talk with Malfoy, a confrontation with the Weasleys, and Riddick being introduced to the whole of Hogwarts. He was going to be so busy.

**__**

A/N: Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and I'll see you all next time, which probably won't take so long. Although you never know.


	9. Never Tease A Sneering Dragon

**Chapter 9 - Never Tease A Sneering Dragon**

Harry woke at dawn the next morning and stretched out, hearing the birds greeting the sun and the new day in the background. He crawled up the bed and gave Riddick a soft kiss on the cheek before moving to his ear and whispering:

"Riddick, wake up…" Mirror-shine orbs shot open and he stared up into slitted emeralds.

"Morning Kitten." The Furyan grumbled, and he sat up as the raven moved backward.

"Morning!" Harry replied chirpily, bouncing off the bed and running around quickly to gather his training clothes. "Come on, I wanna train before I have to go." He tugged at Riddick who was still sitting on the bed.

"Fine, go run your laps and I'll meet you up there." He replied while standing and strolling towards the dresser.

"Okie dokie, see you soon." The gryffindor raced out the door and bounded down the stairs. He easily jumped off a staircase moving in the wrong direction and landed gracefully on the one below, making him very thankful for his cat demon attributes.

Once outside, he got started on his usual fifteen laps around the Hogwarts grounds. The amount of laps had gradually increased throughout the summer, and he had started off with just two. Harry had adjusted quickly and once he had finished, he headed straight up to the seventh floor and the room of requirement, not even slightly out of breath. This showed that he had had great success in increasing both his physical health and stamina.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a couple of hours later, and at a more decent time of 9am, that found Harry, Riddick and Dumbledore congregated in the entrance hall once more, portkey in hand.

"Same again, Harry." The raven nodded, quickly hugged the furyan and then was gone with a word and a whoosh.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He appeared in a small cordoned off area, which Harry assumed was so people wouldn't land on others when they portkeyed or apparated in. Eyes darting around the crowd on the platform, Harry walked quickly to the train and sequestered himself away in an empty cabin, sighing in relief that he had so far been able to avoid those he needed to talk to.

After waiting some time and still having an empty compartment, the raven pulled a notebook and pen from the bag he had brought with him, and settled himself comfortably on the seat next to the window.

Harry had just completed a song he had dubbed '40 Kinds of Sadness' and had written the title of 'Take It All Away' for the next, when the door slid open. Ron and Ginny Weasley stood in the hallway looking in.

Harry looked up at them quizzically but they looked straight through him. He sneered slightly, they didn't recognise him, even though he hadn't changed that much.

"Oi," Ron started. "You see Harry Potter around?" Harry blinked.

"Ron, don't be stupid, he's obviously new." Ginny moved forward, fluttering her eyelashes slightly. "I'm Ginny, this is my brother, Ron." She looked at him curiously when he didn't say anything, and started to get closer. "So, what's your name?"

Harry was saved from having to answer by a familiar drawling voice.

"What are you doing weasels?" Draco Malfoy appeared behind them in the corridor. His grey eyes surveyed the compartment, and when they met Harry's, they widened minutely and he hesitated slightly before continuing. "Why don't you go find the rest of the Gryffindorks, instead of forcing your offensive presence on uninterested people."

"What did you say, you slimy git?!" Ron shouted, hand reaching for his wand.

"That's enough." Harry stood up quickly. The raven had watched the interaction carefully and he had seen that Malfoy recognised him. The Slytherin had then limited his insults, and Ron's reaction was way off. 'I wonder why I hadn't noticed before that Ron was like this.' Harry thought. He turned to the Weasleys. "Leave. I didn't invite you in, and I don't wish for you to stay."

"But…" Ginny started, pouting her lips to try and persuade him otherwise. Harry was repulsed by the display. 'She claims she's in love with me, then does this.'

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Ron drew himself up arrogantly and stared down at the small raven. Harry wasn't intimidated, he smirked coldly and saw an answering smirk on Malfoy's pale face.

"Harry Potter, now get out." Harry's green eyes flashed with power as he glared at them.

"Harry, mate…" Ron smiled nervously and reached out, but Harry growled.

"Leave." The redheads hand dropped and he sneered.

"You bloody traitor, come on Gin." He grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her away from the compartment by force , she still seemed to be in shock.

"Not so perfect in paradise, Potter?" Malfoy asked. Harry smiled wearily.

"Come in and sit down, Malfoy. We have a lot to talk about." Malfoy hesitated at the door and Harry smirked, remembering. "Unless you want to continue our game and terrorise each other at every turn." The blond looked around before entering, shutting the door behind him and casting a few spells on the cabin.

"Now, no one will overhear us." He mumbled, before slumping down on a seat, "or interrupt." Harry smiled at the uncharacteristic behaviour. The blond Slytherin straightened up before leaning forward, his elbows on his knees. "You are willing to help us?" Harry nodded, still smiling.

"Yes, I will help you, although there is no need. I have it on good authority that your father will soon be out of Azkaban and you will not be Voldemort's whore." Malfoy looked at him sceptically.

"How do you know that?" Harry smiled mysteriously, before reaching up and tapping a finger on his lightning bolt scar. "You actually have visions of the Dark Lord?" Harry nodded.

"But it wasn't a vision." Harry stared at Malfoy, judging him. "Can I trust you?"

Harry sighed when Malfoy just stared back silently.

"Fine, let's start again then, yeah?" Harry smiled and held out his hand. "I'm Harry Potter." The blond took the hand and smiled back.

"Draco Malfoy." Harry sat back, looking happy.

"So, Draco, now, I must tell you something only one other person knows, and it all starts with your letter."

Draco sat in attentive silence as Harry explained everything. From his inheritance, to Riddick, to Voldemort, and to his new standing. There was a short shocked pause when Harry dropped the glamour, before the blond Slytherin sat back thoughtfully. After a while he smirked menacingly.

"This is going to cause chaos." Draco snickered when Harry nodded happily.

"Are you with me, Draco?" Harry switched to deadly seriousness, unknowingly echoing words Riddick had once used to Kyra, a long lost pack mate. Draco matched his mood and nodded.

"Always." The two clasped hands as brothers, before falling back to a happier mood, Harry once more writing in his notebook, while Draco pulled a large book from his bag. The rest of the train ride was spent in comfortable silence, with the occasional sound of pages being turned and a pencil scratching on paper.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As the train slowed to a stop at Hogsmeade station, the two boys stood up as one and shared a brief smile, before moving out of the compartment and into the crowd of students and the chaos that their sudden friendship would cause, if anyone recognised Harry that is.

They moved to the thestral-drawn carriages, and Harry stopped to pet the nearest one on the nose. It nuzzled his hand as if asking for food. Draco stood a bit behind Harry, unsure about the creature. The raven turned and pulled Draco closer.

"Do you see them?" He whispered and the blond nodded. "Give me your hand." Draco hesitated before holding his hand out, still wary. Harry gripped his wrist lightly and directed the hand to land gently on the thestral's face, right between the eyes. He moved the hand in a stroking motion and the thestral's eyes closed, enjoying the attention.

Draco smiled slightly before noticing their surroundings.

"We should get in a carriage." Harry reluctantly removed his hand from the thestral and smiled as it whinnied it's farewell as he followed the blond obediently.

They settled into the carriage and were soon joined by Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, who both nodded to Draco but didn't say anything to Harry, although they looked at him curiously.

The carriage ride up to the castle was quick, the thestrals that Harry had spent time with doing their best for their passengers, so they were soon heading up the stairs to the entrance hall.

"Kitten." A voice spoke out of the darkness to the side of the doors. Draco froze, but Harry turned towards it with a bright smile on his face.

Spotting the tall form in the darkness, Harry ran towards it and glomped the furyan, who caught him easily.

"I missed you Riddick." Harry nuzzled his head in the side of the man's neck. Riddick chuckled.

"It's only been a day." Harry pouted at him and won a small smirk.

"Harry?" Draco called cautiously, the raven turned to the new voice in surprise. He had forgotten where he was.

Riddick breathed in deeply as he eyed this new male, the normal purple shape he saw was haloed by silver, which was new.

"That's Draco." Harry said then asked, cheekily. "Can I keep him?"

TBC…


	10. Introducing Your Mass Murderer

**Chapter 10 - Introducing Your Mass Murderer**

"He looks and smells good, Kitten, keep him if you want, but you might have to share." Harry nodded vigorously, before sliding down Riddick to the ground. He latched onto one of the furyan's hands and pulled him with him as he went towards Draco and the light.

"Hey Draco, this is Riddick." Harry stepped back, only slightly, so that Draco could see everything.

"Wow." Draco gaped as he looked up at the powerfully built male in front of him. Riddick smirked, while Harry grinned delightedly.

"He said I can keep you." Harry chirped, startling Draco as he grabbed his hand as well as Riddick's. "Come on, we have to go inside now."

It was an amusing sight, seeing a small raven-haired boy pulling along both a Malfoy and a large, muscled adult; well it would have been if anyone that had seen it had the courage to laugh.

The trio stopped in the entrance hall, right in front of Professor McGonagall.

"Mr Malfoy, if you could sit down at your table." She gazed sternly at Draco.

"Yes, Professor." Draco winked at Harry before heading into the Great Hall, while Harry pouted at his retreating back. Harry turned to McGonagall.

"I think you'll find me on the sorting list, Professor." Harry stated, he didn't know why, but something was telling him that it was true. McGonagall looked at him suspiciously.

"Name?" She lifted an eyebrow in query.

"Harry Potter." A look of shock crossed her face, and her lips thinned. Checking the list, she realised he was right.

"Are you sure you want to do this , Mr Potter? " she asked, sorry that she might lose one of her favourite students from her house.

"It's not really my decision." Harry shrugged with a smile. "But you'll still be one of my favourite teachers, Professor." She smiled slightly.

"Feel free to drop by my office anytime, Mr Potter." Harry grinned.

"Will do, Professor." McGonagall turned to Riddick. "Oh, this is Riddick," Harry added in a whisper that Riddick easily heard, "just Riddick, he gets a bit miffed being called anything else, especially mister." And in a louder voice, he continued, "he's my instructor in defence, as well as my partner." His voice shrank slightly at the end, as his face flushed and he fidgeted.

"I see." The smile had disappeared, and there seemed to be a slight pink tinge across her cheeks. "Wait here a moment."

Harry leaned against Riddick's solid form as he watched the students entering the Great Hall, glancing curiously at them now and then. McGonagall came striding back quite quickly and stopped in front of them.

"Mr Potter, you will be re-sorted after all the first years." Harry nodded in understanding. "And, Riddick, there's a chair available for you at the head table."

"I'm staying with the kitten, and I'm not sitting anywhere." McGonagall bristled and was about to say something in return until she saw Harry's full power puppy eyes.

"Fine. You can come in with the first years for the sorting , both of you." She moved to a door at the side of the hall and opened it to reveal the waiting first years. "Form a line." She called, before leading the nervous students, Harry and Riddick through the Great Hall's main doors.

Harry could feel the stares of many students directed at Riddick and himself from all of the house tables, as well as the staff. Harry allowed himself a small smirk as he made his way to where the line of students to be sorted were huddled together, he could see the confusion on Dumbledore's face even though he tried to hide it. Snape was looking at him curiously, as though he wasn't sure who he was, but when their eyes met, Snape sneered, although it lacked much of the usual menace and he continued to stare at him thoughtfully.

As usual, Harry's concentration drifted during the Sorting Ceremony, and only returned when McGonagall cleared her throat and called his name clearly. Gasps issued from the stunned students as he casually strode to the Sorting Hat, and he heard some starting to shout indignantly before the hat was placed upon his head. Just like the last time, the hat fell to below his eyes and he was surrounded by darkness, although this time it was comforting.

Hello again, Mr Potter.

~Uh, hi. Not to seem rude or anything but why am I being resorted?~

She wished it. You have been in the wrong house for far too long.

~She? Who's she?~

You will find out later. Now, let's see how your mind has changed.

Harry could feel the Sorting Hat sifting through his memories and thoughts, but felt safe enough to let it delve as deep as it wanted. He was sure that once it found what it needed, it would resurface - and so it did.

~So?~ Harry prompted.

Only one thing seems to have changed, Mr Potter, and that is your acceptance with where you rightfully belong, where before you were reluctant. The hat seemed to shuffle slightly on Harry's head before it opened it's mouth and shouted 'Slytherin!' into the gossiping crowd of students.

The hall fell silent, but as Harry rose up, removing the Sorting Hat from atop his head, the noise came back threefold. Wincing slightly at the assault on his enhanced hearing, he handed the Sorting Hat to Professor McGonagall.

"Meet with your new head of house in the morning, Potter, to sort out your timetable." Harry nodded and walked steadily to the Slytherin table where Draco had saved him a seat.

Most of the house's occupants were staring at him, either in loathing or curiosity, especially at the show of camaraderie between him and Draco. Harry raised an eyebrow at them and many turned back to the head table, which Harry also decided to do. He could not wait to see how the headmaster would introduce Riddick. He thought for a moment that he should get up and do it himself, but decided against; this way was much more interesting.

Professor Dumbledore finally stood up then, putting an end to the clamour by raising his hands, and the students seemed to only then notice the imposing figure standing silently at the front of the Great Hall.

"This year," Dumbledore lifted his hand, indicating the dark-clad man, "we have the pleasure of having a guest in the castle." He paused fro a second. "Let me introduce, Riddick. He is here for…diplomatic reasons, so it's best if no one bothers him when they see him around the castle." Riddick shifted, then stalked over to the wall next to the Slytherin table; leaning against it and crossing his arms as he surveyed the room. Dumbledore coughed lightly, calling the attention of the pupils back to the front. "Now, let's tuck in."

The food appeared on the golden plates, causing the majority to forget the events proceeding it in favour of the feast.

Harry, sitting as he was with his back to the wall, felt Riddick approach behind him. He lifted a plate already filled with the food the furyan preferred above his head. A hand rested lightly on his head; ruffling his hair, as the weight of the plate decreased. Harry put the plate back down, taking a few pieces of the meat for himself before glancing down the table.

Draco had an eyebrow raised, obviously intrigued at the comfortable display between them, but otherwise said nothing. Others, however, were openly pointing in their direction, whispering furiously to their neighbours and sometimes members of the other houses.

Sighing, Harry ate a few more pieces, as well as a few vegetables, before moving the plate to the side for Riddick, and sitting back, watching and waiting.

Once the feast was over and Dumbledore had spouted off the usual rules and warnings, he spread his arms wide and called for everyone's attention one last time.

"As you have probably already noticed, I have not introduced to you, your new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. This is because he is currently indisposed and is unable to join us until after the Christmas period. Until then, the classes will be divided between three teachers; Professor Snape has agreed to teach the sixth and seventh years, while the fourth and fifth years will be taught by yours truly. The teacher for the first, second and third years has yet to consent, but I'm sure the decision will be made before the first class." Harry looked at him sharply and saw that the blue eyes were twinkling in his direction; his fists clenched tightly under the table.

"Now that, that is all dealt with, off to bed with you." the headmaster clapped his hands together and the doors to the Great Hall swung open. However, before any of the students had even risen from their seats, a small, black fluffy creature dashed inside, a larger, multi-coloured creature followed as quickly as it could, although it's attempts were hindered by it's wailing.

As the black creature changed direction, now heading at top speed towards the Slytherin table, Harry understood what had happened. He stood up, eyes turning to him, and he moved to meet the little fluffy missileas it launched itself at his chest.

"Hello Yami, I missed you too." The little fox's tails wagged happily as he yipped, licking Harry's cheek before curling around his neck like a scarf. The other creature was soon revealed to be Dobby, the house-elf, as he stopped at Harry's feet.

"I'm sorry, Harry Potter, sir. I tried to stop him, but he escaped when I wasn't looking." The elf wrang his long-fingered hands.

"It's okay, Dobby. I missed him too. Why don't you go and help the Hogwarts house-elves for a while? Unless you have something else you want to do?"

"That would be nice, Harry Potter, sir. I've been wanting to see Winky again, sir." Harry waved a hand dismissively and Dobby disappeared with a pop.

Yami yawned by his ear, his eyes drooping closed. Harry scratched his head lightly between the ears, and the fox let out a sort of purr.

"Let's go to bed, hmm." With a look towards Riddick; who had already started to follow him, and to Draco; who got up gracefully, he walked out of the Great Hall with his head held high.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As soon as Harry was out of view of the Great Hall, he slumped tiredly against a wall, careful of the slumbering fox at his neck. He covered his mouth as a yawn broke through, waiting for Draco and Riddick to both catch him up.

With the arrival of the two males, Harry started to tiredly shuffle his way to their chambers. However, he did not get very far as a loud buzzing started inside his head, making him stop and hold two fingers to each temple. He stepped backward, and suddenly the buzzing ceased. As this pattern seemed to continue everytime he stepped in any direction but one, Harry decided to go where there was no buzzing, completely ignoring the presence of Riddick and Draco, who silently followed him.

Harry continued on doggedly, until he reached a dead end. He stopped and stared stupidly at the wall in front of him.

"There's supposed to be a door here." He muttered sullenly. Something urged him to look closer, and sure enough, he found a small, finger-sized hole. Using his index finger, he pulled the door open wide before moving into the small, empty room beyond. Then, with a quiet snap, the door sealed itself behind him, not allowing Draco and Riddick to enter.

Harry, who had jumped at the small noise, had his back to the rest of the room, when a voice spoke.

"Welcome Harry Potter." He span around, nearly losing his balance, in his tired unco-ordination. A shimmering, translucent woman stood in front of him.

"Wh-who are you?" Harry stammered.

"I am all you see." She replied cryptically. He thought for a moment.

"You're Hogwarts?" Harry asked, incredulous, but she only nodded imperiously, as if it was obvious. "How?"

"This image is created using my imagination and a small, enclosed space where enough magic has coalesced to make this form corporeal."

"Yes, but how?" She smiled in amusement.

"I have always been here. What did you think caused the staircases to move, the hallways to change, the room of requirement?" She raised a translucent eyebrow.

"Um, I never really thought about it, I just understood that, that was how it was." Harry shrugged, then asked curiously. "So why do you do all those things?"

"I get bored." She stated simply. "But you caught my attention. It's not everyday I find a Founder's heir in my halls, now I've found three in one single being." Harry smiled sheepishly.

"So what does that mean?"

"It measn I get to have more fun." She replied happily. Harry blinked. "But for now, you have to sleep, off you go." An invisible force pushed him gently from the room after opening the door, and straight into Riddick. He looked up hopefully.

"Bed?"

"Yes, Kitten." Riddick gestured to Draco, and he helped support Harry as Riddick led them to their rooms. The trip took no time at all and as soon as Draco had gone through the process to gain entry, they were inside.

Draco was led by an overenthusiastic Dobby to the room riddickused to occupy, his trunk and other belongings already having been transferred.

Harry, on the other hand, was carried by Riddick into the room and bed they shared, too tired to do anything else but cuddle up to the larger form as soon as they were under the covers. A wave of magic washed over him and he recognised it as Dobby's before he fell blissfully into oblivion.

TBC…


End file.
